Complicated
by Reymah
Summary: Des décisions, ont est souvent amené à en prendre. Importantes ou très peu, ces décisions pour la plupart se révèlent généralement avoir un impact déterminant sur le reste de notre existence, rendant celle-ci plus compliquée.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ont été mis aux enchères, et c'est un certain Masashi Kishimoto qui les a remportés.

**Genre :** Romance/Hurt/Comfort/UA.

**Rating :** M, pour de raisons assez explicites.

**Pairing :** Hina/Sasu, prioritairement.

**Note de l'auteur :** Après mettre tristement rendu compte que le fandom français comportait très peu d'histoires de ce rating sur ce couplors que le fandom anglais en regorge, j'ai décidé de vous _concocter_ cette fic, surtout que je suis pas mal fan de ce couple depuis un bon moment.

_**À vos fourchettes, les gourmets ! **_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** Dilemme.

Hinata Hyuga se préparait du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans une des nombreuses loges du Yumei na, en prélude à sa future prestation. En dépit du fait que ce ne serait pas une première, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette petite angoisse inhérente à n'importe quel être humain : le trac. Et le fait que son public coutumier soit en majeur partie constitué par la gente masculine, était quelque chose n'arrangeait en rien la situation déjà bien stressante. Cependant elle arriverait à gérer, _comme d'habitude_. Deux ou trois profondes respirations et tout irait moins mal.

Pour les circonstances la demoiselle avait eu droit aux services d'un coiffeur et d'un maquilleur professionnels fraichement engagés. Le patron voulait que tout soit parfait et ce jusqu'au plus petit détail, _comme d'habitude_. C'était un homme qui aimait la rigueur et l'exactitude, notamment en ce qui concernait le boulot. D'après lui c'était à ce prix que le club était arrivé là où il en était, et possédait cette notoriété si précieuse à ses yeux.

Quelques coups secs furent soudainement frappés à la porte, faisant émerger la jeune femme qui s'était progressivement laissée aller dans ses pensées.

« Hime, tu es prête ?

\- O-oui, Shizune-san.

Sa voix était quelque peu chevrotante. Toujours ce maudit trac.

\- Tant mieux car tu passes dans une dizaine de minutes environ.

\- D'accord.

Hinata poussa un soupir censé la détendre. Shizune était la présentatrice, celle qui annonçait le début d'un show C'était une femme brune d'une trentaine d'année, qui arborait constamment une coupe au carré stricte. D'une attitude chaleureuse et accueillante, elle tenait ce rôle depuis l'ouverture du club six mois auparavant. Après l'arrivée d'Hinata, toutes les deux étaient vite devenues amies malgré la différence d'âge – Hinata n'en ayant que dix-neuf – et partageaient parfois des moments de connivences et de convivialités une fois le travail terminé.

Hinata se scruta une dernière fois dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Elle inspecta minutieusement chaque carré de peau de son visage en essayant de se donner un air assuré. _Du courage ma grande ! _» se dit-elle intérieurement avant de quitter la pièce. Elle n'était vêtue en tout et pour tout que de sous vêtements affriolants mettant diablement en valeur son opulente poitrine, sa taille de guêpe, la cambrure de ses fesses et ses jambes fuselées portant de hauts talons noirs.

Juste avant son apparition, Shizune vérifia une dernière fois que la salle était bien pleine et que les clients étaient tout à leur aise, assis à leur table. Rassurée, la trentenaire s'empara du micro, salua la clientèle et annonça Hime, sous une pluie d'ovations. Apparemment la brune qui n'était pas méconnue du public, faisait grand effet.

Hinata apparut alors. D'une démarche sensuelle et aguicheuse, elle se dirigea vers la barre de striptease tout en adoptant des postures lascives. Le public déjà en effervescence, rugit de plus belle. Elle commença son show proprement dit sous le titre « _I'm sexy and I know it_ » des LMFAO, faisant considérablement monter la température de la salle.

Hinata se trémoussait le long de la barre d'une manière purement provocatrice, réalisant des figures acrobatiques tout en sachant parfaitement que c'était ce que le public voulait. Son patron appelait ça « _les exigences du client_ ». Bien qu'à l'extérieur elle affichait une certaine contenance, à l'intérieur c'était autre chose. Un antagonisme presque effrayant. Alors que la majorité des jeunes de sa tranche d'âge se trouvaient chez eux, au cinéma, à des fêtes ou tout simplement en sortie avec des amis, elle, était contrainte d'être ici si elle voulait avoir ne serait ce que avoir de quoi se mettre sous la dent. Elle ne faisait pas ce qu'elle faisait par plaisir de s'exhiber devant une république de pervers et d'obsédés, non. Sa présence ici était due à sa seule envie de gagner de l'argent car stripteaseuse, c'était son travail depuis maintenant trois mois.

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? C'était à la fois simple et compliqué. La petite histoire était qu'elle avait été mise à la porte de chez elle par son père quatre mois plus tôt, ce dernier l'accusant d'être un boulet n'ayant aucune volonté et aucun idéal particulier dans la vie. Plus exactement, il lui reprochait d'être une bonne à rien née avec une cuiller en or dans la bouche, un enfant gâté qui ne se donnait la peine de rien sous prétexte qu'elle faisait partie d'une famille financièrement à l'aise. Dans le but de l'endurcir mentalement et psychologiquement, de lui apprendre la cruauté de la vie ainsi que la valeur de l'argent, il avait un jour décidé de la jeter dehors, l'envoyant automatiquement vivre dans la rue. Mais avant de la mettre à la porte, il lui avait donné une alternative : soit elle réussissait et devenait « quelqu'un », ce qui conditionnerait bien évidemment son retour dans la demeure Hyuga, soit elle ratait sa vie et ne mettait plus jamais les pieds dans la maison familiale. C'était en quelque sorte une épreuve qu'elle devait surmonter. Et elle le ferait ! Pour prouver à cet homme qui l'avait mis au monde qu'elle valait quelque chose. Mais vu la situation il lui semblait qu'elle se rapprochait plus de la deuxième option, lorsqu'on jetait un regard sur le métier qu'elle exerçait présentement et le maigre revenu qu'elle gagnait.

Et pourtant elle n'avait jamais été une enfant difficile ou même désobéissante ! Respectant son entourage et étant de nature humble et timide, elle n'avait jamais joué à l'enfant gâté, bien au contraire ! Alors le fait d'avoir été répudiée d'une manière si soudaine et si incompréhensible avait été un coup assez dur pour elle. Au fond c'était à se demander si son père ne voulait pas tout simplement se débarrasser d'elle par un moyen comme un autre. Malgré tous ses efforts pour lui plaire à depuis toute petite, celui-ci ne l'estimait aucunement, la traitant d'incapable. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance Hinata souffrait cruellement de ce manque d'affection mais ne l'avait jamais confessé, même à sa petite sœur Hanabi, subissant chaque jour des tortures psychologiques et morales qui l'entaillaient profondément.

Et donc après avoir été mise à la porte, Hinata qui avait quelques sous sur elle à ce moment, était allée se chercher un appartement, n'ayant d'autres choix. Quelques jours après elle s'était mise à la recherche d'un petit boulot qui lui permettrait de survivre et de se nourrir, et le seul qu'elle avait trouvé, c'était celui qu'elle exerçait aujourd'hui. A bien des reprises elle avait essayé de contacter son père pour qu'une fois dans sa vie ils puissent s'expliquer et qu'elle comprenne exactement la raison de son exclusion, mais ce fut un échec total.

Hinata vivait donc dans un petit appartement miteux dans le centre ville dont elle avait des difficultés à payer le loyer. N'étant plus scolarisée depuis qu'elle avait obtenu son bac l'année dernière, la jeune femme occupait ses journées depuis trois mois à chercher un travail sérieux, mais aucune opportunité d'emploi ne se présentait à elle cependant elle ne désespérait pas et persévérait dans ses recherches et la nuit, elle était une stripteaseuse connue sous son nom de scène « Hime », dans l'un des plus célèbres clubs de striptease de la ville, le « Yûmei-na ».

Cela faisait environ quinze minutes que la jeune Hyuga ne cessait de frotter sensuellement son corps partiellement dénudé sur la barre de fer, attisant par la même occasion le rugissement incessant de quelques mâles excités par la scène s'offrant à eux. Dans cinq minutes à peu près se serait la fin de sa prestation, et elle pourrait quitter cette torture et rentrer chez elle se reposer se soustraire à ces sifflements et ces hurlements pervers qui au fond la révulsait de tout son être. Heureusement qu'il y avait la sécurité, sinon elle ne donnerait pas chère de sa peau, avec tous ces obsédés.

Hinata n'avait pas vraiment pour habitude de regarder un client en particulier durant ses représentations. Elle préférait fermer les yeux pour se concentrer au mieux sur ses futurs mouvements. Néanmoins de temps en temps, elle s'autorisait à jeter un regard d'ensemble sur la foule afin de juger par elle-même le surcroit d'énergie qui emplissait le club. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à exercer une dernière figure lascive en vue de clore le show en beauté, son regard se promena une ultime fois pour finir par capter celui d'un jeune homme. Des yeux ébènes. C'était le premier détait qui l'avait captivé. Le noir de ses pupilles lui apparaissait si profond et si mystérieux qu'elle en fut troublée. Ses yeux refusaient de se détacher des siens. Elle était perdue, oubliant presque son spectacle et tout ce qui l'entourait. Plus rien ne comptait, plus rien n'existait autour d'elle. Néanmoins elle due revenir brutalement à la réalité lorsqu'elle sentit un court instant la main d'un client trop aventureux lui frôler la cheville. Aussitôt elle la retira vivement et, se rendant compte de son moment d'inattention, acheva vite sa prestation avant de saluer le public et de se retirer rapidement dans sa loge, le cœur battant.

**OoO**

Dans la salle, le jeune homme aux iris charbon contemplait silencieusement la scène que venait de déserter la danseuse. Il repensa à ce long échange visuel qu'ils avaient accidentellement partagé, et qui semblait l'avoir perturbé au point de la décontenancer et de lui faire oublier son show. A vrai dire ça ne l'étonnait pas tellement. Ce n'était pas la première fois – ni la dernière d'ailleurs – qu'il faisait ce genre d'effets à une femme. _C'était même son quotidien_. Et à chaque fois, cela s'annonçait généralement de bon augure, du moins pour lui.

« Comment as-tu trouvé la prestation de ma dernière recrue, Sasuke ?

Le susnommé détourna les yeux de la scène et reporta son attention sur l'homme assis en face de lui, le dévisageant un court instant. Ils avaient le même regard sombre et énigmatique, le même air impassible. La seule différence était que l'homme en question avait une longue chevelure noire attachée en catogan et présentait quelques cernes sous les yeux, tandis que Sasuke lui, avait des cheveux qui remontaient en pic à l'arrière de son crâne et qui laissaient échappés deux lourdes mèches retombant de chaque côté de son beau visage, et quelques unes sur son front.

\- Intéressant.

\- Je suis satisfait que ça t'ais plus. Depuis le temps que je souhaite que tu assistes à un spectacle de mes danseuses. Tu n'étais même pas présent lors de l'inauguration du club de ton grand frère, six mois plus tôt.

\- J'avais des choses _plus importantes_ à faire, Itachi. Déclara simplement Sasuke en avalant une gorgée de son verre de bloody mary.

\- Sympa pour moi. Fit remarquer l'ainé avec un air faussement vexé.

Itachi et Sasuke faisaient partis de la grande famille Uchiha, une des plus riches et des plus importantes de la ville au même titre que les Hyuga. Agé tout juste de vingt et un an, Sasuke était le cadet de la famille et fréquentait en deuxième année à la Konoha Daïkagu, l'université la plus prestigieuse de Tokyo.

Cela faisait effectivement longtemps qu'Itachi harcelait son petit frère pour que celui-ci vienne assister à un show de ses danseuses, depuis qu'il avait ouvert l'endroit. A vrai dire Sasuke qui n'était pas un grand fan de ce genre de club avait jusqu'à maintenant décliné l'invitation, préférant les night-clubs sélects ou tout simplement la chaleur de son appartement. Mais venant tout juste de terminer ses partiels, il ne souhaitait plus qu'une seule chose : se détendre et de la meilleure manière possible. Et pourquoi pas en faisant un petit tour dans le fameux club de son frère, qui avait d'ailleurs déjà acquis une certaine notoriété ? Juste pour voir à quoi ça ressemblait. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire était qu'il n'était pas totalement déçu. La raison ? Hime.

\- Je veux rencontrer cette Hime, déclara soudainement Sasuke après un long moment de silence comblé par la musique régnante.

Itachi lui lança un regard perplexe.

j- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'aimerais la connaitre.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant comme réponse.

\- Si. Rétorqua le cadet du tac au tac, ne voulant pas entrer dans le jeu de son frère.

Il avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire, c'était l'essentiel.

\- Sasuke, ce n'est pas avec ce genre de répliques de mes deux que tu vas réussir à me convaincre de te présenter une de mes filles. Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je tiens un club de striptease et non une maison close.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard froid avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Merci pour la remarque non sollicitée mais sache que j'en ai conscience.

\- J'espère bien.

\- Si je ne peux pas faire connaissance avec elle en toute innocence, je peux au moins avoir un show privée, non ?

\- Je vois clair dans tes intentions, crois-moi. Cependant je dois avouer que je ne peux pas te refuser ça. Tu restes avant tout un client comme les autres.

Itachi marqua une pause réflexive avant de finalement déclarer :

\- Le show privé vaudra 12 000 yens.

Sans aucun tracas, Sasuke sortit une liasse de billets de banque de la poche de son pantalon, qu'il déposa négligemment sur la table, se levant par la même occasion suivit de son frère. Ce dernier récupéra l'argent qu'il enfouit dans une des profondeurs de sa veste hors de prix, puis l'exhorta à le suivre vers la pièce ou aurait lieu le show, en attend qu'il prévienne Hime. Sasuke esquissa alors un petit sourire espiègle qu'Itachi ne vit pas.

**OoO**

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se démaquiller, tenant fermement une lingette faite pour entre ses doigts fins, son patron ouvrit subitement la porte de sa loge et ce sans même au préalable avoir frappé. Elle aurait pu être complètement nue si ça se trouvait !

\- Uchiha-san ? S'étonna t-elle en l'observant à travers le miroir de sa coiffeuse.

Itachi referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche féline. Il retira silencieusement la petite serviette jetable de ses mains et la redéposa sur la table en face, sous le regard perdu d'Hinata. Le jeune homme qui la dominait de sa hauteur, se pencha et déposa délicatement un baiser sur son épaule dénudée, à la manière subtile d'un amant. Puis il caressa tendrement sa joue et effleura le creux de son cou de ses lèvres chaudes, avant de se redresser pour contempler sa danseuse de ses iris corbeaux. Suite à cela, la jeune Hyuga sentit ses joues prendre une teinte rosée. Interloquée, elle essaya de trouver une explication au comportement de son employeur.

\- Uchi…

\- Ne te démaquille pas encore, la coupa t-il. Un des clients a demandé à avoir un show privé avec toi, et je n'ai pu qu'accepter. Il a d'ailleurs déjà payé.

Hinata qui s'était retournée, le dévisagea longuement et silencieusement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, après tu pourras rentrer chez toi. Rends-toi juste dans la salle numéro six, c'est là qu'il t'attend. Ajouta t-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

\- A-Attendez !

Itachi se retourna et la considéra.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait… ce que vous venez de faire ? L'interrogea t-elle, alors qu'on pouvait lire de l'incompréhension dans ses orbes nacrés.

\- Le baiser ?

\- Oui.

Il sembla réfléchir un bref instant.

\- Hum… sans doute parce que j'en avais terriblement envie.

\- …

\- Au fait... j'ai vraiment apprécié ta prestation de tout à l'heure. Tu as été remarquable. Termina t-il avec un sourire charmeur avant de se retirer, laissant une Hinata aussi déconcertée qu'embarrassée.

En même temps il ne fallait pas trop chercher à comprendre. C'était connu de tous, le patron du « _Yûmei-na _» était un grand séducteur, un don juan des temps modernes. Malgré son côté strict et rigoureux en ce qui concernait tout ce qui touchait à son club, il aimait provoquer, déstabiliser et séduire, même si la plupart du temps cela se faisait de manière inconsciente. Et oui, Itachi Uchiha était un très bel homme et il le savait. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la réaction parfois démesurée des femmes autour de lui. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait et ne voulait pas de copine officielle, ne souhaitant pas se prendre la tête avec tous ce que cela impliquerait comme sacrifices, quand on savait qu'il y avait encore tellement de belles femmes dans ce monde qui réclamaient ses attentions. De belles nymphes comme Hime, surtout que celle-ci était loin de le laisser indifférent.

**OoO**

Aussitôt qu'elle fit son entrée dans la fameuse salle, elle l'aperçut. « _Lui _», se dit-elle tandis que son cœur commençait à tambouriner frénétiquement dans sa cage thoracique sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Il était là, confortablement installé dans l'unique fauteuil de la pièce, la scrutant de son regard perçant et hautement déstabilisant. La jeune Hyuga eut alors l'impression d'être mise à nue par ces yeux inquisiteurs qui semblaient lire au plus profond de son âme. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas franchement habillée, mais si à cela s'ajoutait le regard de ce type…

« Bon-bonsoir. Dit-elle timidement en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Sasuke ne répondit, continuant son inspection un bon bout de temps. Son regard glissa du visage de la belle brune pour aller s'attarder sur son décolleté qui laissait transparaitre une poitrine quelque peu disproportionnée. Hinata qui finit par le remarquer, rougit et essaya tant bien que mal de se cacher à l'aide de ses bras. Ça commençait bien. Sasuke reporta alors son attention sur son visage et l'étudia longuement comme un prédateur étudiant sa future proie. Croyant que s'en était suffisant, l'Uchiha daigna se lever après quelques minutes. Il s'approcha d'elle tandis qu'au contraire elle recula, à tel point qu'elle fut bloquée entre lui et mur derrière.

\- Euh… je…

\- Hime, c'est ça ? Demanda t-il d'une voix froide et suave tout à la fois.

A ce moment, Hinata ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager, ce qui lui fit aboutir à une remarque de premier ordre : il était terriblement beau ! Et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait encore, ressemblait étrangement à son patron. Ses yeux d'un noir si vif, son nez fin, sa bouche, sa mâchoire, chaque centimètre carré de peau, tout était parfait, absolument parfait. Pas une seule imperfection, un bouton, une tache, une cicatrice, néant.

\- Ou-Oui ?

Elle se trouvait nulle devant ce jeune homme. Il lui faisait tout bonnement perdre ses moyens alors qu'elle venait à peine de le rencontrer. Elle avait tout sauf de l'assurance, du charme, de la prestance. Et dire qu'elle était censée lui faire une prestation privée. Et pourtant elle en avait déjà fait des shows de ce genre, mais aujourd'hui quelque chose était différent. _Mais alors quoi ?_

\- A vrai dire je ne suis pas ici pour la séance privée. C'était juste un moyen pour avoir une discussion avec toi.

Hinata déglutit difficilement, ses orbes nacrés soutenant péniblement le regard sombre du bel Uchiha.

\- A quel propos ?

\- Quel est ton vrai prénom ?

\- Euh…

Etait-elle censée le révéler à ses clients ? A ce qu'elle s'en souvienne son patron ne lui en avait pas donné l'autorisation.

\- Je ne suis pas censée vous le dire, le patron ne…

\- Je suis le frère du patron, la coupa t-il aussitôt. Je ne pense pas qu'avec moi cela posera de problèmes.

Suite à cette révélation les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent de surprise, et elle resta abasourdie un bon moment. Elle comprenait enfin l'air de famille. _Perturbant_.

\- Je réitère ma question, quel est ton vrai prénom ?

\- Hi-Hinata.

Sasuke ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de les rouvrir, affichant un air perplexe qui disparut par la suite.

\- Pourquoi fais tu ce métier ?

\- Pour gagner de l'argent.

C'était logique.

\- Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi as-tu choisi celui-ci plutôt qu'un autre ?

\- Parce que c'est le seul que j'ai pu…trouver après de longues… recherches.

Un moment de silence.

\- J'aimerais que tu me parles de toi, Hinata, dit-il soudainement.

Hinata fut interloquée. Pourquoi voulait-il connaitre sa petite personne ? Mais d'abord, pourquoi cette discussion qu'ils entretenaient au lieu de la prestation privée qu'elle était censée lui faire d'après son patron ? Une foule de questions non rhétoriques submergèrent son esprit la laissant perplexe et réellement désorientée. Pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi beau, d'aussi élégant et séduisant, sexy et fortuné que lui perdait son temps à s'intéresser à une pauvre stripteaseuse comme elle ? Alors que le dehors regorgeait de beauté tout aussi exquise les unes que les autres ?

\- Et bien… je… je suis une jeune fille qui après avoir été mise à la porte par sa famille pour de raisons banales, s'est trouvé un petit appartement dans le centre ville. Et ce métier que j'exerce me permet de subvenir à mes besoins primaires, et de payer le loyer de cet appart, même si certains mois c'est quelque peu difficile.

Sasuke s'était rassit dans son fauteuil et la regardait tout en l'écoutant attentivement.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- J'ai dix-neuf ans.

\- Durant la journée tu n'a pas d'occupation particulière ? Tu ne fréquentes pas ?

\- N-Non. Après mon bac mon père a refusé que je continue à la fac, car il pensait que ce serait un total échec pour moi vu que selon lui je n'ai pas le caractère et la posture de quelqu'un qui veut faire quelque chose de sa vie. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui l'ont poussé à me chasser de notre demeure. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux, honteuse.

A vrai dire elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle racontait tout cela à cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine. C'était des histoires trop personnelles, et pourtant qu'elle dévoilait indiscrètement. Et pourtant la question qu'il lui avait posée ne nécessitait juste qu'un « _oui_ » ou un « _non_ ». Pas besoin de s'épancher de cette manière.

\- Hinata, j'ai une proposition à te faire. Entendit-elle alors.

La brunette haussa les sourcils, curieuse, tandis qu'elle sentait une montée d'adrénaline.

\- Je m'occupe de toi, je te prends complètement en charge et en échange tu te mets à mon service.

Hinata tomba des nues, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Pa-pardon ? fut la seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire.

\- Je pense que tu m'as bien compris.

\- Ecoutez, je-je refuse. Je ne suis pas…je… Essayait-elle d'argumenter alors que des rougeurs apparaissaient graduellement sur son visage laiteux.

\- Réfléchis. En acceptant ma proposition tu abandonnes ce métier dont tu n'es pas fier, tu te soustrais à la vue de tous ces regards lubriques et libidineux qui je le sais te mettent mal à l'aise, et tu te mets à mon service. D'autant lus que je te prends en charge et je subviens à tous tes besoins, financièrement parlant.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous entendez par me mettre à votre service ?

\- Je vais y allez franchement : tu couches avec moi, dit-il sans sourciller, nullement gêné par son indécente proposition qui choqua réellement Hinata.

\- Je…je…

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter tout de suite. Je te laisse vingt quatre heures pour réfléchir calmement, analyser cela sous tous les angles, en convenant avec moi que cette proposition bien que surprenante, comporte plus d'avantages que d'inconvénients.

La jeune Hyuga ne trouvait pas les mots pour lui répondre, tellement elle était perdue dans un autre univers, totalement déconnectée de la réalité.

\- Vu ton absence de réaction je suppose qu'on conviendra comme cela. Je te laisse donc vingt quatre heures précises pour réfléchir à tout cela. Je reviendrais demain à la même heure pour ta réponse. Et bien entendu tout cela restera entre nous. Dit-il en s'approchant de la porte, prêt à sortir.

Mais avant, le jeune homme qui avait remarqué que son interlocutrice avait baissé le visage, le releva en lui soulevant le menton. Ainsi il put plonger une dernière fois son regard dans celui d'Hinata, avant de murmurer un « _Tu es vraiment très belle_ », plus pour lui que pour la Hyuga. Peu après il sortit de la pièce. Tout simplement.

**OoO**

Après être rentrée chez elle, Hinata s'était directement rendue sous la douche afin de se débarrasser de toute la « _souillure_ » qui la recouvrait. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel qu'elle effectuait chaque fois après le travail, car selon elle les regards lubriques et vicieux auxquelles elle était tout le temps exposée la salissaient. C'était cette impression qu'elle avait tout du moins.

Après la douche, la jeune femme avait dégusté un bon repas et était allée s'allonger sur son lit en vue de faire une petite introspection d'elle-même. Si elle récapitulait, elle avait fait la rencontre du frère de son patron, qui lui avait fait une proposition assez déroutante. Et dire qu'elle ne connaissait même pas son prénom. Et cette proposition qu'il lui avait faite, mon Dieu ! Elle n'était pas une fille publique tout de même ! Et quand bien même elle vivait dans la misère, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à vendre son corps : du sexe contre de l'argent, quelle idée saugrenue ! Elle rougit en repensant au regard de cet Uchiha sur son corps. Elle ne pouvait nier que c'était sans doute le plus bel homme qu'elle ait jamais rencontré et que cela lui avait fait plaisir qu'il lui accorde de l'attention. Il dégageait une sorte d'aura mystérieuse qui faisait qu'on ait envie de le connaitre, de le côtoyer et même de partager son quotidien, bref, qui nous attirait ardemment. Il sentait sacrément bon et avait un de ces charmes qui vous ensorcelait littéralement, si vous ne preniez pas garde. Cependant elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi et comment quelqu'un d'aussi beau et désirable que lui pouvait s'intéresser à une pauvre fille comme elle qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que le métier de stripteaseuse ? N'avait-il pas de femme dans sa vie ? Et elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de si particulier ?

Hinata se leva alors de son petit lit et s'approcha de sa penderie où était fixé un miroir. Elle se contempla longuement et sur tous les angles, à la recherche de quelque chose qui la rendrait spéciale. Rien elle ne voyait rien. Ni sur ses longs cheveux couleur nuit au reflet bleuté, ni son petit nez fin, ni sa bouche d'apparence normale. Peut-être ses yeux aux iris blancs, mais sinon elle était ordinaire. Et pourtant.

**OoO**

Sasuke fit entrer ses clés dans la serrure de la porte de son appartement et après l'avoir ouvert, pénétra à l'intérieur. Un jeune homme à la chevelure dorée et aux yeux d'un bleu azur purement pétillant était là, confortablement assis dans un des nombreux fauteuils en cuir de la pièce, le regardant avec un petit sourire mutin qui agaça aussitôt l'Uchiha.

\- Alors ? comment c'était ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Bah le club !

\- Hn. Intéressant.

\- Quoi, c'est tout ?

\- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise de plus ?

Le dénommé Naruto afficha un sourire plus franc et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête. _Intéressant hein ?_

\- Que tu t'es éclaté, qu'il y avait de belles meufs, du con !

\- Si tu tiens tant que ça à le savoir t'aurais du venir.

\- Et rater le début de saison de la champions league ? Non merci.

\- La vie est un choix.

Le laissant méditer sur cette remarque dédaigneuse, Sasuke se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où il ramena deux cannettes de bière dont une qu'il lança à Naruto avant de prendre place sur le sofa. Il aurait bien pu aborder le sujet Hinata, mais quelque chose le lui déconseillait c'était en quelque sorte un secret qu'il préférait garder pour lui, pour le moment. En même temps ils n'étaient pas obligés de tout se dire !

Lui et Naruto se connaissaient depuis longtemps, depuis le primaire plus exactement, ayant passé leur scolarité ensemble jusqu'à présent. Après l'obtention de leurs bacs ils avaient décidés de se payer un appartement commun dans un immeuble de luxe. Les parents de Naruto n'avaient soulevés aucune objection face à cette idée, heureux de voir leur fils grandir et devenir un homme responsable, même si au fond ce n'était pas encore le cas. Sasuke quand à lui avait clairement fait comprendre à ses parents que tout comme son ainé, il souhaitait s'émanciper, se responsabiliser maintenant qu'il entrait à l'université et cela commencerait par son départ du domaine familial. Le quotidien de ces mecs se résumait donc aux trois F « _Fac-Fêtes-Femmes_ », sans compter l'alcool et les night-clubs en vogue dans lesquels ils avaient déjà acquis une réputation de « _viveurs _». A l'université, c'étaient les plus beaux, les plus populaires, et les plus riches, les barons en quelque sorte. Ils étaient grandement adulés et convoités par de jeunes femmes, Sasuke surtout, qui semblait les attirer comme des mouches. Cependant, le ténébreux avait une copine prénommée Sakura, une des plus belles et des plus populaires du campus, avec qui il sortait depuis six mois. Et s'il sortait avec elle ce n'était pas tellement par ce qu'il l'aimait ou parce qu'elle était si intéressante que cela, bien au contraire, juste qu'il avait un peu envie de se poser, après avoir longuement donné dans les conquêtes d'une nuit, de trois jours maximum. Mais ce n'était pas cette relation qui l'empêchait de s'éclater avec d'autres jeunes femmes, loin de là. Tout le monde à la fac, mise à part _peut-être_ la principale concernée, savait que Sasuke la trompait souvent.

Naruto de son côté était célibataire, malgré que ce ne fussent pas des filles qui manquaient. S'il était célibataire, c'était tout juste parce que contrairement à son meilleur ami, il restait encore fermement attiré par des aventures d'une nuit, sans lendemain contraignants et fastidieux. C'était un aventurier, qui avait encore besoin d'explorer tous les horizons et les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Le grand amour, ce n'était certainement pas pour maintenant.

Alors que l'Uzumaki avait reporté toute son attention sur l'écran géant de télévision intégré dans le mur et que Sasuke semblait cogiter, des coups furent frappés à la porte. Marmonnant des malédictions à l'encontre de l'importun, Naruto alla ouvrir.

\- Salut Naruto !

\- Sakura-chan ?

La jeune femme à la chevelure étrangement rose, arborait une jolie robe fleurie et des escarpins à talons hauts.

\- T'es là pour _Sasu-j'ai-le-complexe-de-Dieu_ ? Demanda Naruto qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Toujours. Et s'il te plait, arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! Le réprimanda t-elle gentiment.

\- Toujours ? ça me vexe, ça ! Alors tu peux pas juste rendre visite à ton pote Naruto de temps en temps ? Dit-il sur un ton taquin.

Sakura esquissa un sourire amusé et se pencha pour déposer un bisou sur la joue du blond qui apprécia.

\- Mais bien-sûr que si ! C'est juste que…que…

\- Pas la peine de t'expliquer, j'te pardonne. Entre.

Et ils se mirent à rire.

\- Alors, il est où mon chérie ?

\- Devant toi !

\- Naruto !

\- Héhé ! Là-bas sur le sofa. _Dieu_ seul sait à quoi il pense. Dit-il en indiquant un Sasuke qui apparemment fixait un point inexistant dans la pièce.

Sakura pénétra alors à l'intérieur de l'appartement et se dirigea vers le canapé où était installé son petit ami. Elle prit place à côté de lui, docilement. Etonnamment et pour une raison quelconque, l'Uchiha semblait ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence, ce qui la vexa quelque peu.

\- Sasuke-kun ? L'appela t-elle en lui caressant affectueusement la joue.

Le jeune homme sortit instantanément de ses pensés et se rendit en fin compte de la présence de sa petite amie à ses côtés.

\- Sasuke-kun tu vas bien ? Tu m'as tellement manquée cette journée, dit-elle en déposant de petits baisers papillons sur le visage de son homme.

\- Hn. Dit-il avant de stopper ses actions.

Il l'observa un bon moment de son regard corbeau, comme semblant la découvrir pour la première fois, puis s'empara soudainement de ses lèvres et les entraina dans un baiser haut en sensualité et en fougue. La jeune femme adorait.

Elle pouvait d'ailleurs se considérer comme chanceuse car parmi de nombreuses femmes, c'était elle qui avait le privilège de partager le quotidien de l'Uchiha. Et pour arriver à cela elle avait du être très patiente, user de stratégies diverses, agir avec diplomatie et surtout, avoir un bon timing. Toutefois elle n'était pas dupe et contrairement à ce qu'on pensait, elle était bien consciente que le brun la trompait parfois. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Lui faire une scène au risque de le perdre alors qu'elle avait tant souffert pour l'avoir ? Non. Alors elle préférait supporter en silence, souffrir intérieurement et se contenter juste du fait d'être sa copine officielle. Elle l'aimait trop pour le voir s'en aller. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Tout ce qui la rassurait c'était que ses conquêtes n'étaient que _passagères, _avec lesquelles il se contentait simplement de coucher et ce sans sentiments.

\- J'peux me joindre à vous ? dit soudainement Naruto avec un grand sourire digne d'une pub Oral-B, en s'approchant dangereusement du couple.

\- Essaye et tu verras. »

Sasuke avait dit cela d'un ton calme et mesuré, et pourtant c'eut le même effet que s'il l'avait hurlé. Le blond lui fit alors un doigt d'honneur magistral traduisant un « _j't'emmerde_ », et repris place sur le divan.

Au bout d'un long moment de câlineries Sasuke se leva tout en tenant fermement la main de sa petite amie et l'entraina dans sa chambre. Même s'il savait que Naruto n'était pas fou, il l'avertit quand même de ne pas les déranger puis referma la porte derrière lui dans un claquement sec, ce qui fit le bonheur de Sakura. Elle allait passer une agréable nuit avec son homme. Naruto qui était resté dans le salon roula royalement des yeux. « _Comme si j'étais assez con pour aller déranger ce crétin durant sa fornication », se dit-il _ en reportant son attention sur le match de foot décisif qui était en train de se jouer.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**N/A :**** Ah la la ! Hinata et les hommes, une histoire trop compliquée. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre les amis, et même si ce ne fut pas le cas, faites le moi savoir ^^**

**Désolée s'il y a des fautes qui se sont glissées.**

_**Reviews ? :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes. **

**MUFFIN-SAN.**

Cou^^cou Muffin ! Merci pour ta looongue review, elle m'a fait très plaisir :) Kawaii ! Et oui, le fandom français est si pauvre que je pense que les anglophones doivent bien se moquer de nous et de notre carence fanfictionnelle :P Mais bon, on arrive à gérer, c'est ça qui compte. XD En ce qui concerne Sasuke, c'est vrai qu'il a l'attitude du parfait salaud, et crois moi, ça ne vas pas s'arranger :) En même temps c'est aussi pour ça qu'on l'aime, cet idiot. U_U Pour ce qui est de Sakura t'as raison ! La pauvre, surtout qu'elle ne sait pas encore ce qui l'attend comme lot de souffrance avec son mec. Naruto et le foot, c'est comme Bonny &amp; Clyde, une histoire d'amour OwO :) Et Itachi, c'est effectivement un séducteur donc faut pas trop chercher à comprendre ses agissements, même s'il est vrai qu'il existe un risque qu'il éprouve une certaine attirance envers Hinata. En fait si Sasuke à choisi spécialement Hinata c'est parce qu'à ses yeux elle a quelque chose de spécial. Enfin, je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire, et sache que c'est avec des reviews comme les tienne que n'importe quel auteur trouverait la force et l'envie nécessaire pour continuer. Kissu, et au plaisir de te revoir. :) ^^

**GABY**

Kikou ! Merci pour ta review Gaby :) Je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu te procurer la joie de retrouver une nouvelle fic sur du Sasu/Hina, ce couple que tu dois certainement beaucoup apprécier, au même titre que moi. Merci également pour ton encouragement, qui me donne la volonté et le courage nécessaire pour façonner la suite ! ^^ Kissu et à la prochaine ^^ !

**SILINESS**

Hey Siliness ! :) ça va ? ^^ Merci pour ta review, elle m'encourage à un point, tu peux pas savoir. XD:) Si tu trouves que Sasuke est un pur salaud maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu diras en lisant les chapitres à venir ? :) U_U Cette pauvre Sakura risque de beaucoup souffrir, c'est clair, mais c'est nécessaire dans cette histoire. Et puis après tout elle est prête à endurer bien des choses pour son mec alors une tromperie de plus ou de moins ça ne risque pas de la tuer vu qu'elle est habituée, même si c'est sa dignité qui est mise en jeu.

Cependant elle ne dit rien car en plus de ne pas vouloir perdre Sasuke, elle sait que c'est juste des coups d'un soir ou de deux soirs tout au plus, que c'est juste physique, et que par conséquent il n'y a donc pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Enfin, merci pour tes compliments, ils me remplissent de joie. :) Au plaisir de te revoir pour la suite. Bizou ^^

**MISSYDARK**

Hello :) Merci pour ta review ^^ Tu trouves que j'ai placé la barre plutôt haute ? Alors tant mieux ^^ La suite tu l'as juste en bas. XD. Enjoy :)

**UNE LECTRICE **

Salut ! Merci pour ta review :) Et ravie que tu trouves l'histoire intéressante, du moins le premier chapitre. U_U J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite ^^

**LYNALALINETTE **

Merci pour ta spéciale review ^^ Et oui, j'avoue que parfois ça tourne pas très rond dans ma tête. :) Merci pour tes compliments et la suite tu l'as juste en bas.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** Résolution

* * *

« Non !

Ce simple mot prononcé par une voix pourtant douce, résonna de manière sèche dans la petite pièce insonorisée.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « _Non_ ». Elle n'avait pas pu répondre par la négative, il devait y avoir une erreur. Son ouïe le trompait sûrement, oui, ça devait être cela.

\- Je… Je refuse votre proposition, Uchiha-san.

Absurde. C'était absurde.

Assis dans l'unique fauteuil de la pièce, Sasuke arborait un visage inexpressif qui masquait parfaitement sa surprise. Hinata se tenait debout devant lui en tenue légère. Ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés lui tombaient gracieusement sur les épaules et continuaient en cascade le long de son dos tandis que ses grands yeux nacrés soutenaient péniblement ceux de son vis-à-vis.

Elle était horriblement gênée par la situation. Elle voulait s'en aller, s'échapper de cet endroit qui la comprimait sur tous les plans afin de respirer de l'air, juste un peu d'air.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sasuke après un long moment de silence.

Il ne pouvait cacher son désarroi plus longtemps.

\- Parce que j'ai ma dignité ! Je ne peux me résoudre à me vendre pour de l'argent, je n'ai pas été élevée ainsi.

\- Et pourtant cette soi-disant dignité ne t'empêche pas de t'exhiber devant une foule d'hommes !

\- Ce-ce n'est pas la même chose, Uchiha-san ! Rétorqua t-elle vivement alors que des rougeurs apparaissaient sur la peau pâle de ses joues.

\- En quoi se serait différent ? Tu « te vends » bien pour de l'argent, non ?

\- Mais je ne couche pas avec les clients !

Sasuke tiqua.

\- Je pensais te l'avoir dit hier soir. Non seulement tu gagneras plus d'argent qu'ici, mais en plus ça te permettra d'abandonner ce métier qui ne te met pas en valeur.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter, ce que vous me proposez est encore plus… avilissant. Ne… n'insistez pas, je vous en prie.

Sasuke l'observa alors longuement, à bout d'arguments pertinents. L'obstination de cette fille commençait déjà à l'agacer. Elle le repoussait en quelque sorte, ce qui ne lui était – disons le franchement – jamais arrivé. Sa fierté en prenait un coup, c'était sûr. Mais ne dit-on pas très souvent qu'il y a une première fois à tout ?

A vrai dire il ne la prierait pas pour qu'elle accepte, sinon se serait lui accorder plus d'importance qu'elle n'en avait. Sans compter que non seulement il était trop fier pour en arriver à ce stade, mais qu'en plus il y avait une pléiade de jeunes femmes dehors qui n'attendaient de lui qu'un simple regard sur elles. Le problème ? Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui tienne tête, ayant été habitué à obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait et quand il le désirait. Il savait que ce refus le perturberait et le tracasserait jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne satisfaction, donc jusqu'à ce que la brune accepte son marché. Conclusion ? Il n'en resterait pas là et vous pouviez le croire.

\- Je respecte ta décision, dit-il finalement en quittant le fauteuil en cuir.

\- …

\- Je constate juste que tu ne sembles pas réaliser l'opportunité que tu rates et quel en est l'enjeu. Termina t-il en passant près d'elle afin de se diriger vers la porte.

Hinata eut de légers frissons. Elle ne désirait surtout pas croiser son regard qu'elle supposait aussi froid que le ton qu'il avait employé, ça l'achèverait de honte sans qu'elle n'en connaisse la réelle raison. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait osé repousser le frère de son patron ? Peut-être parce malgré tout elle se rendait compte qu'il lui faisait de l'effet ? En même temps comment imaginer qu'un si bel homme puisse laisser une femme insensible face à son charme ?

\- Pardonnez-moi, Uchiha-san. Dit-elle la tête basse. Mais… j'aimerais savoir, pourquoi moi plutôt qu'une autre ?

Ne jugeant pas nécessaire de répondre à cette question, Sasuke sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui dans un bruit sec. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Suite à son départ, Hinata sentit la température chuter de façon considérable tandis que les battements de son cœur reprenaient un rythme plus régulier. Toute la tension était partie, elle était soulagée.

Elle avait pris la bonne décision, c'était ça l'essentiel pour le moment. Elle n'était pas une fille publique, encore moins objet dont on se sert pour satisfaire « ses besoins personnels ». Et puis si son père en était venu à apprendre qu'elle se « prostituait », il l'aurait renié sans possibilité de délibérations. Alors oui, elle avait vraiment fait le bon choix.

Après avoir poussé un soupir témoignant de sa lassitude, elle sortit à son tour et regagna sa loge afin de se préparer pour sa deuxième et dernière prestation de la soirée. En effet, il lui arrivait parfois d'enchainer des shows à des intervalles de temps très courts, tout comme elle pouvait se limiter à un seul. Tout dépendait en fait de la volonté de son patron et ce soir il avait tenu à ce qu'elle fasse une nouvelle apparition histoire d'échauffer le public de nouveau, et sans doute lui par la même occasion.

Sur cette dernière pensée elle rougit, encore une fois. Peu après elle secoua énergétiquement la tête. Elle devait se reprendre, ce n'était que son patron. Même si depuis un certain temps il avait tendance à poser sur elle des regards assez suggestifs – ou alors c'était elle qui se faisait des fantasmes – ça restait son employeur. Et puis… il y avait son frère… et puis non, il n'y avait personne… quoique… Dieu ce qu'elle était confuse ! Ça devait être sa rencontre avec cet Uchiha qui la chamboulait encore.

Mais pourquoi ? Que lui voulait donc cette famille ?

Elle essaierait de trouver un semblant de réponse à ces interrogations plus tard, quand elle serait chez elle bien au chaud dans son lit car ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu pour l'instant. Sans compter que dans une dizaine de minutes elle devrait retourner sur scène afin d'assurer son spectacle. Elle devait se ménager, sinon cela influerait automatiquement sur la qualité de son travail. Et ce n'était certainement pas d'un problème de ce genre dont elle avait besoin maintenant.

Fin prête autant sur le plan physique que mental, Hinata refit son apparition devant le public qui l'acclamait chaleureusement, après avoir été annoncée par Shizune. Juste avant de commencer elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la salle et s'arrêta sur un point précis. La place qu'occupait le frère de son patron au début de la soirée était désormais vide. _Il était parti._

**xXx**

_Deux semaines plus tard._

Les rayons du soleil levant filtraient paisiblement à travers la baie vitrée de la chambre. Au dehors, les rossignols partageaient leur chant mélodieux sans cesse interrompu par le klaxon des automobiles.

Une femme aux cheveux bleus était allongée sur le grand lit dont était équipée la pièce, encore ancrée dans son sommeil et ne semblant pas vouloir s'en soustraire. Mais c'était sans compter le petit bruit autour qui eut finalement raison d'elle. Elle ouvrit d'abord une paupière, ensuite l'autre, et les referma aussitôt car passablement aveuglée par la lumière matinale. Quinze secondes plus tard elle refit un essai et ce fut le bon.

Lorsqu'elle se redressa les yeux voilés de fatigue, elle aperçut son amant et esquissa un sourire. Il était debout dans la salle de bain dont la porte était entrouverte, entrain de se sécher les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette. Elle jeta aussitôt un coup d'œil au réveil.

Neuf heures.

Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir autant dormi.

\- Sasuke ?

Le susnommé qui en avait terminé avec sa toilette revint dans la chambre avec pour seul vêtement une serviette attachée au niveau des hanches. Plus sexy et c'était la mort assurée.

Il s'approcha du lit où se trouvait son amante désormais éveillée, se pencha à sa hauteur et captura ses lèvres roses pour un baiser fougueux.

\- Prêt pour un dernier round ? Demanda t-il sur un ton aguicheur tout en lui faisant des suçons dans le creux du cou.

\- Tu ne te fatigues donc jamais, Sasuke ? Rétorqua t-elle amusée. On l'a fait toute la nuit !

\- Et tu n'en as plus envie ? Pourtant je croyais que tu étais en manque d'affection…

Ses orbes noirs sondaient sensuellement les pupilles de sa partenaire.

Si, bien-sûr que j'en ai envie. Mais tout de même ce ne serait pas logique vu que tu viens de prendre une douche.

Les lèvres de Sasuke s'étirèrent en un rictus malicieux tandis que ses doigts appliquaient une douce caresse sur le visage de la jeune femme. Celle-ci poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir qui le fit sourire.

\- Tu… tu sais que tu ne pourras pas rester, mon… mon mari risquerait de revenir de son voyage et te trouver et…

\- Shut. La coupa t-il doucement avant de reprendre ses lèvres entre les siennes, le temps de quelques secondes. Tu t'inquiètes trop. Ferme les yeux et profitons de ce moment. »

Et elle s'exécuta, se laissant emporter dans un univers de luxure dont seul le brun avait les manettes.

En vérité il se foutait royalement que son mari le trouve ou non dans son lit avec sa femme car de toute façon après ce dernier round il la congédierait de sa vie. Elle n'était qu'un simple coup d'un soir parmi tant d'autres.

Et puis personne ne l'avait forcée à tromper son conjoint et si malgré tout elle s'était engagée à le faire alors elle en assumerait les conséquences, toute seule. Non il n'était pas lâche, sinon il ne s'en foutrait pas d'être la future cible d'un homme cocu et en colère puisque s'il se faisait agresser par celui-ci, il riposterait à force égale malgré son tord.

Konan.

Il l'avait rencontré en boite la nuit dernière. Elle était assise au bar du night club, seule et semblant n'attendre personne. On aurait même dit qu'elle s'ennuyait. Alors il l'avait abordée, et avait engagé la conversation dans le seul but de finir la nuit avec elle, chose qu'il faisait rarement. Mais à cet instant il était tellement frustré qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, se défouler. Et pour lui, rien n'était meilleur exutoire que le sexe car ça lui faisait oublier ses soucis le temps de quelques coups tirés, exactement comme l'aurait fait une drogue.

Elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle était mariée mais que son époux était parti pour un voyage d'affaire d'une durée indéterminée il y avait de cela deux semaines. Et depuis elle se sentait seule, voire en mal d'attention. Sasuke s'était donc proposé pour lui en donner, quelque peu excité à l'idée d'avoir affaire cette fois-là à une femme mariée.

Ils avaient donc commencé à s'embrasser, ayant compris que c'était la seule chose dont ils avaient besoin à cet instant. Par la suite ça avait continué chez elle, jusqu'à l'instant présent.

En somme, une autre aventure qui resterait marquée dans les annales de la vie de l'Uchiha.

**xXx**

Naruto arpentait seul les couloirs de l'université, perdu dans ses pensées. S'il n'était pas en compagnie de son meilleur ami c'était tout simplement parce que ce dernier avait décidé de s'octroyer ce qu'il appelait « une journée de repos », après être rentré de sa nuit de folie. Subséquemment, l'Uzumaki était parti sans lui.

Ça devrait être la septième fois en moins de deux semaines que Sasuke découchait ou bien ramenait de jeunes femmes à l'appartement sans la moindre gène. C'est vrai que personnellement ça ne lui posait pas de problème, toutefois il se sentait vraiment mal pour Sakura car c'était son amie et il l'aimait et la respectait beaucoup. Mais en même temps il ne pouvait juger Sasuke parce que même si lui n'était pas en couple, il n'était non plus un modèle à suivre. De plus le ténébreux était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il faisait et à quel jeu dangereux il jouait, ainsi que les limites à ne pas franchir. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était qu'il se protège durant ses ébats, au moins pour préserver Sakura.

En entrant dans l'amphithéâtre ou se déroulerait leur cour magistral de droit, Naruto aperçut sa bande d'amis réunis dans coin. Ils semblaient être plongés dans de grandes discussions en attendant le début, et le blond en devina le sujet.

Tout d'abord il y avait Kiba Inuzuka, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain présentant en signe de tatouages une bande rouge sur chaque joue. C'était un extraverti, moins que l'Uzumaki mais pas loin de le surpasser. Et tout comme lui et le reste de leur bande, c'était un fan incontesté de football, soutenant plus que jamais le Paris Saint Germain, son équipe favorite. Bonjour le patriotisme.

Ensuite il y avait Shikamaru Nara. Lui c'était le flemmard du groupe et sans doute le plus grand fainéant de l'université. Ses cheveux étaient habituellement relevés en chignon qui faisait penser à un ananas d'où son surnom « tête d'ananas ». Son activité favorite ? Le pionçage. Rares étaient les moments où il était éveillé mais quand c'était le cas, il savait se montrer très intéressant et utile. Il était en quelque sorte le sage de la bande et étonnamment à ce qu'on se serait attendu d'un tel paresseux, c'était le plus brillant de leur promotion, suivi de près par Sasuke.

Puis on pouvait compter Rock Lee aka Gros sourcils en raison de la broussaille au dessus de ses yeux. Fou de sport en tout genre, on pourrait presque le qualifier d'hyperactif. Son oncle était d'ailleurs le coach sportif de l'équipe nationale de football. Avec sa « coupe au bol », le jeune homme se démarquait des autres étudiants qui le considéraient parfois comme fou pour oser se trimbaler avec « ça » sur la tête. Mais lui n'y accordait pas d'attention, tout ce qui comptait était qu'il appréciait sa son style alors au diable les rabat-joie. Personne n'arriverait à lui retirer sa « fouge de la jeunesse ». Personne.

On terminait enfin par Sai Urumchi. Brun aux yeux noirs et au teint cadavérique, c'était sans doute le plus énigmatique de leur bande. D'un naturel calme et discret, il nourrissait une grande passion pour la peinture et le dessin et se révélait être assez inexpérimenté en ce qui concernait les relations sociales. Cependant ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être en couple avec l'un des plus beaux spécimens de l'université.

« Hé Naruto ! L'interpella Kiba à l'autre bout de la salle, en lui faisant un signe de la main.

\- Kiba !

Après s'être rapproché, il cogna amicalement son poing sur celui des autres en signe de salutation avant d'afficher un de ses célèbres sourires.

\- On était entrain de commenter le match d'hier. D'ailleurs on a décidé de parier sur l'équipe qui gagnera celui de ce soir. Moi j'dis PSG, je le sens ce…

\- Où est Sasuke ? l'interrompit brusquement Shikamaru en baillant, fatigué d'avoir le tympan brisé par le bavardage de l'Inuzuka.

\- Il a pris une journée de repos.

Et tout le monde décrypta, car dans le jargon estudiantin de cette université, ils savaient tous ou presque, ce que cela présupposait quand l'absence de l'Uchiha tenait ce genre de raison.

\- Pffft ! Ce frimeur, il changera jamais.

\- Galèèère !

\- C'est bien en quelque sorte. Au moins ça prouve qu'il a l'énergie que procure la jeunesse !

\- Déconne pas Gros sourcils. T'as pensé à la pauvre Saku qui se fait cocufier ? Répliqua Kiba en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

\- Ah… C'est vrai…

Il y eut un moment de silence, rompu par la judicieuse remarque que fit Sai dont le visage arborait à cet instant là un sourire factice

\- Et qui vous dit qu'elle n'en fait pas de même ?

Tous les regards avaient convergé vers lui.

\- Dis pas de bêtise ! Elle serait incapable de le tromper, elle l'aime trop pour ça…

\- Ça aussi c'est vrai.

\- Hum…

\- Bon les gars, c'est pas que ça m'ennui mais on était en train de parler de foot avant que Naruto se tape l'incruste.

\- Quoi ? C'est toi qui m'as appelé, idiot ! Lança t-il avec un air d'ahuri.

\- Ouais mais si j'avais su que tu viendrais détourner l'attention générale de mon PSG je… Hé ! Tu me traites pas d'idiot d'abord, idiot toi-même !

\- C'est Shika qui a détourné l'attention en me demandant où était Sasuke, idiot au carré !

\- Va pas accuser ce fainéant, idiot à la puissance dix ! T'es même pas cap' d'assumer tes actes !

\- Quels actes du con ? Idiot exposant cent !

\- Et galèèère ! ça recommence…

\- Pourquoi vous vous disputez ? Demanda Sai.

Naruto et Kiba se stoppèrent dans leur joute verbale et jetèrent un regard rempli d'incompréhension à l'Urumchi.

C'était pourtant évident.

\- Ne nous dis pas que depuis le temps tu n'as pas compris que c'est notre façon à nous de souder nos liens amicaux ! Rétorqua Naruto, en accord avec l'Inuzuka.

\- Ah… d'accord… Alors si je prends une tronçonneuse et que je zigouille Shikamaru ça aussi ça peut être considéré comme une façon de souder nos liens amicaux ? Demanda Sai, _le plus sérieusement possible_.

Naruto, Kiba et spécialement Shikamaru lui lancèrent un regard qui voulait tout dire. Ce mec était fou, point barre.

\- Meuh noon, puisqu'il sera plus là pour vivre votre amitié avec la fougue de la jeunesse ! Répondit Lee en faisant le V de la victoire.

\- Ah… d'accord.

\- Parfois j'ai du mal à comprendre comment il a fait pour sortir avec cette bombe d'Ino. Confessa Kiba au blond qui approuva silencieusement.

La vie était un immense mystère, c'était aussi simple que cela.

La sonnerie marquant le début des cours retentit soudainement dans tout le campus. A la suite, une flopée d'étudiants fit son entrée dans l'amphi et chacun alla prendre place.

\- On va s'asseoir nous aussi ? Demanda le blond.

\- A-t-on vraiment le choix ? Fit remarquer Shikamaru en émettant un de ses bâillements légendaires.

Heureusement qu'ils avaient cours avec monsieur Hatake, ses éternels retards lui permettraient de se taper une petite somme bien méritée.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller prendre place, Naruto entendit une voix féminine qui l'appelait. Lorsqu'il se retourna il tomba directement sur Sakura qui le regardait toute souriante.

\- Ah… Salut Sakura-chan !

\- Salut Naruto. Tu vas bien ?

\- M'ouais, comme d'hab.

\- Et bien c'est tant mieux.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, son sourire lui paraissait forcé.

\- Hum… je vois que Sasuke n'est pas avec toi. Il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Euh… non, non. Il avait des courses urgentes, en fait.

\- Oh… d'accord.

Elle soupira de déception, tandis que le cœur de Naruto se serra douloureusement.

\- T'en fais pas, tu le reverras demain. Au mieux tu passes ce soir à l'appart.

\- Non, non. Je ne veux pas être collante, surtout que tu sais qu'il déteste ça.

\- Mais…

\- C'est pas grave Naruto, je le reverrais sans doute demain comme tu l'as dit.

\- Tu sais il avait vraiment…

\- Naruto ? L'interrompit-t-elle, ne voulant entendre d'autres explications.

\- Euh oui ?

\- Passe une bonne journée.

\- Toi aussi, fit-il après un moment en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux.

Et il alla rejoindre ses amis.

Sakura ne put réprimer un nouveau soupir.

Naruto était un très bon ami mais un piètre menteur. Elle connaissait la raison de cette absence : une fille, comme souvent. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il essayait juste de protéger Sasuke et elle appréciait cette loyauté, même si cela se faisait à ses dépends. Non, elle n'était pas maso, du moins pas encore.

Des larmes voulurent faire surface mais elle réussit à les retenir. Elle n'allait pas pleurer, il en était tout bonnement hors de question. Elle devait normalement déjà y être habitué aussi, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois. Mais ça faisait toujours autant mal apparemment. Mal car elle ne comprenait pas ce besoin insatiable de Sasuke d'aller voir ailleurs. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se contenter d'elle alors qu'elle lui donnait tout, absolument tout ? Mais… peut-être que c'était là son erreur ! Elle lui avait justement tout donné. Tout l'intérêt qu'elle pouvait avoir était sans doute parti aux yeux de l'Uchiha. Ennuyeuse, c'est ce qu'elle devait être à ses yeux. Mais si c'était vraiment le cas alors pourquoi restait-il avec elle ?

\- Hé Saku ! Tu viens ?

C'était Ino Yamanaka, sa meilleure amie. Une belle blonde plantureuse aux yeux bleus et aux courbes très plaisantes. Le prototype même de la parfaite bimbo, une convoitise des mecs. Cependant la belle était en couple avec Sai depuis leur entrée en fac et comptait bien le rester encore longtemps. Aucun autre mec ne l'intéressait. Il est vrai qu'au tout début elle s'était senti une réelle attirance pour Sasuke, mais elle avait su faire la part des choses ainsi que les bons choix. Sasuke était un conquérant, quelqu'un qui se laissait aussi rapidement qu'il se passionnait. Et vu comment il trompait effrontément Sakura sans même savoir que celle-ci le savait, elle ne regrettait en rien d'avoir choisi Sai, plus posé malgré son côté parfois… étrange. Mais n'était-ce pas justement cela qui faisait son charme ?

**xXx**

Les jours qui suivirent furent tout aussi similaires. Sasuke ne vint pas à l'université et pour cause, d'autres conquêtes. Naruto dut une nouvelle fois se démerder pour trouver une explication crédible qu'il fournirait à Sakura pour expliquer les absences répétés du brun, sans se douter que celle-ci connaissait déjà le fond de l'histoire.

Brave Naruto.

Et le plus chiant dans cette histoire était que le brun n'avait même pas la convenance d'appeler sa copine pour la rassurer. Et elle qui ne voulait pas venir à l'appartement de peur d'être trop gonflante à ses yeux. Toute cette histoire devenait trop compliquée.

Par ailleurs Naruto commençait déjà à être agacé par son comportement. Ses tromperies n'étaient plus occasionnelles, elles étaient devenues régulières. Il ratait de plus en plus de cours et semblait s'en foutre pas mal. Quelle mouche le piquait depuis quelque temps pour qu'il se comporte ainsi ? Et Sakura qui se faisait du souci pour lui. Ça devenait déjà du n'importe quoi, un grand bordel en quelque sorte. Et avant que la situation n'empire, Naruto décida qu'il était temps d'agir.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, alors que Sasuke fit son apparition à l'appartement avec une nouvelle fille fraichement dénichée dans un bar, il tomba aussitôt sur Naruto debout au milieu du salon, les mains croisées sur la poitrine.

\- Sasuke, il faut qu'on parle.

Le ton était ferme, ce qui surprit l'Uchiha.

\- Tu vois bien que c'est pas le moment, rétorqua t-il en montrant la jeune femme à ses côtés.

\- Mademoiselle ou madame je ne sais pas, mais vous nous excuserez car mon ami et moi devons parler.

\- Mais…

\- Tututu ! Pas de mais qui tienne. Il vous rappellera de toute façon.

Sur ce il referma la porte.

\- J'espère que t'as une bonne raison pour avoir gâché mon coup de ce soir.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il affichait un air nettement plus sérieux, ce qui d'habitude ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Tu abuses avec Sakura.

L'Uchiha fronça les sourcils, sachant que tel que ça commençait ça allait forcément se terminer par une dispute. Il avait déjà dit bien des fois à Naruto de ne pas se mêler de cette histoire.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas abruti, je fais ce que je veux.

\- Sakura c'est mon amie, et je ne me sens pas bien vis-à-vis d'elle.

\- En quoi c'est ton problème ?

\- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? T'a écouté ce que j'viens de te dire ?

\- Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas te mêler de cette histoire.

\- Et comment tu veux que je m'en mêle pas ? J'suis ton meilleur ami. Tu ne viens plus aux cours, tu bois plus que d'hab., même les potes on remarqué que tu te comportais bizarrement. Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive, bon sang !

\- Tssk !

Sasuke était énervé. S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait par-dessous tout, c'était bien qu'on lui fasse la morale. Il n'était plus un gamin, sérieux. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et même si au final ça lui rapportait des problèmes et bien il assumerait. C'était aussi ça être « responsable ».

\- Au début tu te contentais de voir d'autres filles de temps en temps, et maintenant tu ramènes des filles tous les soirs et parfois ce sont des threesomes que tu nous fais ! Si t'as tellement envie de te taper quelqu'un, t'as ta petite amie.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à me saouler avec elle ? T'en es amoureux ou quoi ? S'emporta le brun.

\- Raconte pas de bêtises plus grosses que toi ! Enfoiré ! C'est ma meilleure amie, et tu lui manque profondément de respect.

Sasuke eut alors un rictus.

\- Ah ! J'ai compris. Depuis le début tu veux te la faire, c'est ça ? Vas-y t'as mon accord.

Il ne vit pas venir le poing de Naruto qui l'atteignit à la mâchoire et entailla sa lèvre. Furieux, il riposta de la même manière et l'Uzumaki ne put éviter le coup qui le fit vaciller dangereusement. Tout de suite après ils se cravatèrent mutuellement et se regardèrent en chien de faïence.

La tension était palpable.

\- Je sais pas ce qui t'arrive depuis quelques jours mais tu f'rais mieux de te calmer et de reprendre tes esprits !

\- Sinon ?

Ne préférant pas répondre, Naruto se libéra de la main du brun qui agrippait son col et décida d'aller faire un tour dehors pour se calmer. L'air empestait dans cet appartement.

L'Uchiha le regarda sortir et donna un coup de poing rageur dans le mur à côté de lui. Ni le craquement inquiétant de ses phalanges, ni le filet de sang qui s'écoulait d'entre ses doigts, ni la douleur lancinante qui en résultait ne lui importait.

Tout cela était pratiquement dérisoire comparé à la colère qu'il ressentait envers lui-même. Car malgré tout, les propos de son ami l'avaient atteint et avaient fait naitre en lui un sentiment de culpabilité, aussi infime était-il.

Il retira son poing ensanglanté du mur et fronça les sourcils à l'extrême.

C'est Sakura qui était venue à lui, pas l'inverse. Il ne lui avait rien demandé, alors hors de question de perturber son train de vie quotidien simplement à cause d'une question de respect. Et puis merde, tout ce bordel était la faute de cette Hinata. Si elle ne l'avait pas repoussée comme elle l'avait fait il ne serait pas dans cet état aujourd'hui.

Le jour où elle avait refusé sa proposition, il était allé se saouler dans un bar jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir et avait terminé la nuit avec la barmaid dans un hôtel de la place. Et c'était à ce moment qu'avait commencé sa « descente aux enfers ».

Et dire qu'Hinata et lui ne s'étaient rencontré que deux fois et déjà elle exerçait une certaine influence sur lui.

Ce n'était pas bon.

Sasuke secoua la tête et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il s'approcha de l'évier et fit tourner le robinet, puis rinça sa main blessée de manière pensive.

Il devait trouver une solution à tout ce bordel, ça ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi car il le savait bien, il n'était pas dans son état normal. D'habitude il ne collectionnait pas des aventures en un laps de temps si court. D'habitude il savait garder un contrôle de la situation et une maitrise de soi à presque toute épreuve. C'était cette fille… oui, tout était lié à elle…

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent lors en un fin sourire qui lui allait bien. Il pencha doucement la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux tandis que l'eau froide continuait son parcours sur sa main meurtrie.

Son réel intérêt envers Hinata avait commençait à la seconde où elle prononcée le mot « Non » Car c'était la seule femme qui avait osé le repousser, ça la rendait d'autant plus captivante à ses yeux qu'une greluche qui aurait accepté tout de suite et dont il se serait lassé une fois le lendemain matin arrivé. Et puis il fallait dire qu'elle avait un corps de nymphe, déesse qu'il n'avait que très peu rencontré durant ses aventures, et rien que pour ça elle valait la peine qu'il porte de l'attention sur sa personne.

Une plus tard, calmé et l'esprit plus clair, Naruto revint à l'appartement. Il trouva Sasuke assis sur le canapé devant la télé. Lui également affichait un air plus serein.

Naruto s'approcha donc et prit place à côté de lui, tandis que son regard azur se porta sur l'écran en face. Ils restèrent ainsi longuement sans parler, seul les bruits venant de la télévision régnaient dans la pièce.

\- On fait la paix ? Demanda Sasuke au bout d'un moment.

Le blond l'observa avec un sourire.

\- On fait la paix.

Et ils concrétisèrent cette trêve par leur poing qu'ils entrechoquèrent de connivence.

\- En fait je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé. Je ressentais surement le besoin de franchir les limites.

\- C'est pas grave, ça nous arrive tous un jour. Mais pense à aller voir Sakura pour la rassurer, et à revenir à l'université. Ils te voient presque plus, tu leur manque. Dit Naruto en passant une main dans sa chevelure blonde.

\- Même à Inuzuka ? Demanda t-il sur un ton amusé.

\- Surtout à lui. Rétorqua le blond, sur le même ton.

\- Hn.

L'Uzumaki quitta le canapé et se rendit à la cuisine. Il ramena deux bouteilles de bières et en donna une au brun qui l'accepta avec plaisir. Ils se retrouvaient enfin après une longue deux longues semaines de folie.

**xXx**

On était samedi soir.

Hinata qui en avait terminé avec sa prestation, était à présent entrain de se démaquiller de manière méthodique dans sa loge. Elle jeta ensuite la lingette usagée dans la corbeille près de sa coiffeuse et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la grande armoire qui se trouvait dans un des recoins de la pièce et en ressortit quelques vêtements décents, car il aurait tout juste été inconcevable qu'elle rentre chez elle vêtue comme elle était.

Il faisait déjà assez sombre lorsqu'elle sortit du club, peu après avoir salué Shizune et son patron. Juste quelques lampadaires qui éclairaient faiblement les allées, combiné au clair de lune.

De plus un vent frisquet typique des soirées froides comme celle-là, soufflait de façon vicieuse. Heureusement qu'elle avait toujours un manteau sur elle pour parer à ce genre de contretemps.

Alors elle s'engagea sur le trottoir, d'un pas vif et rapide, impatiente de retrouver la chaleur que lui procurerait son appartement. Elle prendrait une douche tiède, se ferait à manger, lirait un livre et se coucherait, comme d'habitude. La routine, mais une routine qu'elle avait apprise à apprécier au fil du temps depuis qu'elle avait été exilée. En repensant à cette histoire son cœur se serra. Son père… Elle se l'était promise, elle relèverait le défi qu'il lui avait indirectement lancé. Elle était persévérante et endurante, donc elle n'avait pas peur. Affronter et surmonter tous les obstacles qui se présenteraient à elle ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, elle en avait conscience, mais si la récompense finale était la reconnaissance de sa valeur par son père alors elle se battrait et l'échec n'était pas une option.

Cela faisait environ une dizaine de minutes qu'elle marchait, mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle n'était pas tranquille car depuis un petit moment elle sentait qu'on la suivait, ou tout du moins qu'il y avait une présence. Son instinct. Mais bizarrement à chaque fois qu'elle se retournait pour vérifier il n'y avait personne. Tout était calme, voire même un peu trop.

Hinata accéléra le pas, empreinte à la peur qui la gagnait de manière graduelle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna brusquement pour la ixième fois, elle aperçut non pas une mais plusieurs ombres qui disparurent aussitôt de son champ de vision. Son sang ne fit qu'un détour dans sa tête et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que son cerveau n'envoie le signal à ses membres inférieurs. Elle se mit à courir, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

_Vite, plus vite, encore plus vite, et surtout ne plus se retourner, _lui disait une voix intérieure_._ Mais avez-vous déjà essayé de courir avec des escarpins à talons hauts ? Si oui, vous imaginez très bien ce qui dut inévitablement se passer.

Elle trébucha et tomba violement à terre dans un cri, s'écorchant au passage le genou. En moins de quelques secondes elle se retrouva encerclée par trois armoires à glace qui n'auraient certainement pas la bonté de la laisser passer.

\- Alors ma belle, on se promène toute seule la nuit ? Faut pas pourtant ! La nuit regorge d'horribles personnages. Dit narquoisement un des types.

\- Ta petite maman ne t'a pas apprise que quand on est une jeune femme, une star du striptease en l'occurrence, on ne se promène pas sans protection ?

\- Au fait, ton spectacle était magnifique, comme d'habitude.

C'était des clients du club ?

\- Tu sais pas quel effet tu nous fais à chaque fois.

Hinata se releva péniblement. Le talon de son escarpin était cassé, pas de chance.

\- Que-que me voulez-vous ?

\- A ton avis !

\- Laissez-moi passer !

\- T'es pas contente d'être en notre compagnie ? Pourtant on ne te veut pas de mal.

L'un des hommes lui mit la main aux fesses, elle s'esquiva aussitôt.

\- A-rrêtez ! Je n'ai rien à vous donner.

\- Au contraire ma mignonne, au contraire. Si tu veux… on peut s'arranger en nature… Dit-il en lui soulevant le menton.

Il voulut déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres mais elle lui porta un coup de genou entre les jambes, ce qui le mit en colère.

\- Salope ! Tu vas me le payer ça, gronda t-il en lui assénant une violente gifle qui la fit chanceler.

La peau pâle de ses joues était désormais marquée de rouge. Un autre lui agrippa les cheveux d'une poigne forte et la jeta au sol, ce qui lui fit pousser un cri strident. Quelques mèches de sa longue chevelure la rejoignirent à terre. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à que c'était réellement entrain de lui arriver, à elle. Un cauchemar, non, la douleur était beaucoup trop ardente pour que se soit ça. Les gouttes de sang qui s'échappaient de sa lèvre lésée ne pouvaient être irréelles.

L'homme à qui elle avait porté un coup se jeta sur elle et se mit en tête de lui déchirer ses vêtements, tel un animal en rut.

\- A l'aide !

Sa voix était si faible, si pathétique à cet instant.

\- Tu peux essayer de crier autant que tu veux, personne ne viendra te sauver. Tu n'y échapperas, p'tite pute. Ça sera ta punition pour ton impertinence de tout à l'heure.

Tout en disant cela il lui pressa douloureusement la poitrine à travers le t-shirt qu'elle portait. Elle poussa un hurlement tandis que son corps s'agitait dans tous les sens. Avec la force du désespoir elle essaya se débattre, ne voulant pas abandonner sans avoir tout tenté.

\- Continue de résister, ça m'excite. Le sexe avec toi n'en sera plus qu'intéressant.

Ses deux acolytes rirent grossièrement tandis qu'elle, n'avait même pas la force de pleurer.

Ses vêtements disparaissaient les uns après les autres sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. La fatalité semblait s'accrocher à elle.

Alors que le seul rempart qui lui restait était ses sous-vêtements, l'homme au dessus d'elle se redressa. Un élan de pitié ?

Non.

Il voulait juste retirer la ceinture de son pantalon. Après quoi ? Il la violerait suivi des deux autres et ensuite ils la tueraient afin qu'elle ne puisse jamais porter plainte étant donné qu'elle avait vu leur visage ? Elle voyait déjà d'ici le titre far du Yomiuri Shimbun du lendemain. « _Une jeune femme retrouvée égorgée dans une ruelle_ ». Son père… Sa sœur… Son cousin… Shizune… tous ceux qu'elle aimait ne la reverraient-ils donc plus jamais ?

\- A l'aide ! Au secours !

\- Je t'ai dit que ça ne servait à rien de crier, idiote.

Après avoir retiré la ceinture de son pantalon, il s'agenouilla et se mit en tête de lui retirer ses sous-vêtements. Elle le griffa, il la gifla, elle le mordit, il lui assena un coup de poing, elle se calma et ferma les yeux, il sourit. Toute résistance était désormais inutile. Parfois il fallait laisser la vie faire le cours des choses et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle se laissa tout bonnement aller. A quoi bon s'entêter ?

\- Satané agrafes, se plaignit ensuite son agresseur qui était aux prises avec son soutient gorge.

Ça lui faisait gagner du temps. Mais soudain elle sentit un déclic, il avait réussit. Tout était fini. Tout était définitivement fini… ou pas.

Elle entendit un grand bruit semblable à un choc, mais n'eut pas le courage d'ouvrir aussitôt les yeux. Mais deux minutes plus tard lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait vu qu'elle n'était plus soumise aux assauts de son agresseur, elle ouvrit les paupières.

L'homme qui avait tenté de la violer gisait désormais inconscient sur le sol froid du trottoir, tandis que ses deux acolytes étaient aux prises avec un homme dont elle ne percevait pas très bien le visage.

Etonnamment, cet homme qui était pourtant seul, réussit à faire fuir ses assaillants qui s'en allèrent sans même se soucier de celui qui semblait être leur chef d'action.

Lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'elle, elle se rendit compte avec stupeur que c'était le frère de son patron. C'était lui qui l'avait sauvée. Elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux, c'était trop beau mais aussi très gênant vu sa quasi-nudité. Elle se recroquevilla alors sur elle-même et enfouie son visage dans ses bras, honteuse

Sasuke l'observa silencieusement et lui tendit son manteau qui n'avait pas été déchiré par ses agresseurs. Elle regarda le vêtement sans réellement le voir, en proie à une multitude d'émotions.

\- Mets-le, tu risques d'attraper froid sinon.

Elle obéit.

\- Je vais te ramener chez toi.

Elle ne répondit pas, incapable de placer un mot cohérent. Elle était encore trop choquée en envisageant ce qui lui serait arrivé si jamais il n'avait pas été là.

Hinata sentit les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas pleuré quand son agresseur l'avait frappée à plusieurs reprises. Elle n'avait pas pleuré alors qu'elle savait la situation dramatique et tout espoir vain. Mais à présent que tout danger était écarté et que le trop plein d'émotions devint insupportable à contenir, elle déversa ses larmes, en silence.

Elle se rendait maintenant compte du danger que représentait ce métier qu'elle exerçait. Elle était régulièrement à la merci des regards et des désirs de certains clients du club qui faute de réussir à la conquérir par des moyens honnêtes, avaient apparemment décidé d'user d'autres méthodes plus directes. Aujourd'hui elle avait été sauvée de justesse mais quand serait-il de la prochaine fois ?

\- Je… je vous remercie, Uchiha-san. Dit-elle finalement, rompant le silence qui s'était installé durant leur trajet jusqu'à la voiture du brun.

Ce dernier fit aussitôt glisser son regard corbeau sur la jeune femme et la scruta. Elle pleurait ? Et pourtant ça n'enlevait rien à son charme, bien au contraire. Il aurait même dit que depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi belle qu'à cet instant, son visage larmoyant illuminé par le clair de lune.

\- Et je… j'accepte. J'accepte votre proposition. Termina t-elle sanglotante, la tête basse.

Et pour la première fois depuis des jours, Sasuke esquissa un sourire sincère.

Finalement, cette agression qu'il avait lui-même orchestrée avait porté ses fruits.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

**Et stop ! Je m'arrête là pour ce chapitre. « **_**Oh nooooooon**_** » vous vous dites. Et oui, cruella est un de mes surnoms, XD ^x^**

**Alors là on est en mode bad Sasuke. Mais Hinata n'avait qu'à pas le pousser à bout non plus.… :D**

**Sinon un vrai point de vue venant de tout un chacun m'en verrai ravi parce que je me suis rendu compte qu'une pléiade de personnes lisait cette histoire mais quand il s'agit de commenter il n'en reste plus que quelque unes. Les autres, vous êtes où ? Faites-moi connaitre vos avis, c'est important pour la suite, et pour me faire croire que je n'écris pas pour rien.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponses aux reviews a-no-nymes, Chapitre 2.**

**GABY**

Hello Gaby ^^ ! Thanks pour cette nouvelle review, elle me ravie à un point… : D Et oui, le truc c'est que plus je mets de temps à publier un chapitre, plus il sera consistant et on adore tous ça. Surtout que comme tu l'as dit, ça permet d'obtenir plus d'infos sur les persos en général ^ ^ Sakura est le personnage féminin que j'aime le moins, alors réussir à la rendre attachante fut et est un exploit pour moi ^^ GG ! Hinata apprendra l'implication de Sasuke dans son agression, mais beaucoup plus tard, quand le train sera en marche si je peux dire ça comme ça XD Bref, pour avoir une réponse à toutes tes questions, tu n'auras qu'à lire les chapitres suivants. Merci pour ton encouragement et la suite se trouve juste en bas. Kissu et à la prochaine ^^ :)

**HINATOU**

Salut Hina' ! Contente que tu apprécies, non, mieux, que tu adores. A la prochaine, je suis déjà impatiente XD ^^

**SILINESS**

Coucou 'Ness ! ^^ Et oui, on est en mode bad Sasuke et personnellement, j'aime. Ça rend ce personnage tellement plus… intéressant, surtout qu'un Sasu tout gentil et gai comme un pinson ça foutrait pas mal les jetons non ? ;) Pour la suite je préfère ne pas en dire trop, et garder le suspens. J'veux pas spoiler ^^ XD Sinon, l'évolution de la relation Sasu/Hina reste évidente. Et maintenant voici le chapitre trois, juste en bas. Enjoy my dear. Peace ! :)

**GUEST **

Ohayo Guest ! What's up ? :D Merci pour tes reviews, je suis en mode "Happy" ^^

Sai et Shikamaru restent parmi mes persos favoris. Le peintre et le flemmard sont des personnages tellement amusants que je ne pouvais pas m'abstenir de les utiliser :p En ce qui concerne Sakura, je peux juste dire que c'est une jeune femme amoureuse, et l'amour supporte tout, d'après ce qu'on dit. Mais tu en sauras plus dans le chapitre trois, ne t'inquiète pas. Et non, Hinata n'est plus vierge. C'est une grande fille maintenant XD ^^ Yolooo !

Et enfin because I'm happy, voici le chapitre suivant, tout juste en dessous. Bonne lecture et à très bientôt j'espère. :)

**KAMIKO**

Kikou et merci pour cette review. ^ ^ Elle m'encourage et me donne du punch pour la suite, autant que l'aurait fait boisson énergisante :) C'est fou ça ! XD. Ah la la, ce cher Sasuke. On le déteste autant qu'on l'aime hein ? ;) Naruto reste fidèle à lui-même : l'ami super sympa dont tout le monde rêve. *bave bave bave* Et tout comme moi, tu aimes quand Sasuke est un mauvais garçon, ça le rend tellement plus charismatique ! J'espère que le chapitre suivant te plaira, j'y ai vraiment mis toute mon énergie dessus. Biz biz et au plaisir de te revoir :)

**CHIBI-CHAN**

Hello darling ! Contente que t'aimes cette histoire :) Et pitié, ne me tue pas, sinon comment ferais-je pour rédiger la suite ? Comme je l'ai déjà dit, notre Saku est en mode « love », alors elle ferme les yeux sur les actes de son chéri, pour l'instant. La souffrance est quelque chose d'inévitable dans la vie de tout être humain, donc Hinata n'y échappera. En même temps une fic ou tout le monde est « happy », ça n'aurait aucun sens ^^ T'as déjà imaginé la suite ? Et ben tu seras surprise, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. XD Kissu et à la prochaine ^^ PS : Dois-je prendre un garde du corps ? J'y tiens à ma misérable vie, moi. (^_^)

**YUME CHAN**

Merci pour ta review :) Voilà la suite ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :** Prise de connaissance

* * *

Sakura était aux anges. Le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres rosées en était la preuve la plus accablante.

La jeune femme était assise à table dans la cuisine de Sasuke et Naruto, en compagnie de ces derniers. Elle avalait son petit-déjeuner avec appétit et délectation, chose qui n'avait pas été le cas depuis… longtemps. A présent elle allait se rattraper. Sasuke étant « redevenu comme avant », elle n'avait plus de réels soucis qui la perturberaient au point de lui ôter le désir de se nourrir.

Lorsque la veille il lui avait téléphoné pour lui proposer un rendez-vous, elle avait été si heureuse qu'elle avait failli pleurer sa joie. Ça faisait un bon bout de temps qu'il l'avait quelque peu écarté en faveur d'autres filles.

Mais alors, quand était-il de sa dignité ? Elle valait mieux que ça. N'était-il pas préférable qu'elle mette un frein à cette relation plus ou moins malsaine et qu'elle se trouve quelqu'un qui la respecterait vraiment ?

Elle était très éprise de Sasuke. Il était le seul qui faisait réellement chavirer son cœur, autant qu'il le faisait souffrir. C'était un sentiment incroyable et tellement contradictoire ! Car malgré tout, rester avec lui constituait l'unique façon pour elle de se sentir vraiment bien. Rien que les petits moments de tendresse qu'ils partageaient parfois suffisaient à lui débarrasser l'esprit de toute idée de rupture. Elle ne visualisait sa vie qu'avec lui, leurs enfants et leur animal de compagnie. C'était un peu extrême mais c'était la réalité. A présent encore alors qu'il était si sagement assis entrain de siroter son café, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévisager et d'apprécier sa magnificence. C'était proche de l'idolâtrie et s'en était pathétique. Ironique également, quand on savait que la jeune femme était connue pour son fort tempérament et que celui-ci se voyait à chaque fois atténué par la seule présence du brun à ses côtés.

S'étant certainement senti observé, Sasuke tourna la tête et croisa le regard émeraude. Surprise dans sa contemplation, Sakura devina ses joues prendre une légère teinte. Depuis le temps elle n'arrivait toujours pas totalement à se faire à ses obsidiennes brûlantes. Elles semblaient lire au plus profond d'elle comme dans un livre ouvert. L'effet était assez dérangeant.

Elle détourna les yeux et se concentra sur sa tasse de thé à moitié vide. De son côté, Naruto qui n'avait rien remarqué de l'interaction visuelle de ses amis continuait tranquillement d'ingurgiter ses nouilles instantanées.

Sasuke eut un rictus amusé face au trouble apparent de sa petite amie, puis il ferma les yeux. Il adorait provoquer ce genre de réactions par son seul regard, chez elle et chez les femmes en général. Ça le flattait toujours un peu plus dans son égo, surtout que tout comme son frère, il était un grand séducteur. A croire que ce goût accentué pour la déstabilisation et la provocation était inhérent aux Uchiha.

\- Sasuke ?

C'était Naruto. Il avait terminé son bol et regardait à présent son meilleur ami.

\- T'as prévu quelque chose de spécial cet aprèm' ?

\- …Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je me disais que ce serait cool si on se faisait un ciné vu qu'on n'a pas cours aujourd'hui. En plus y a le dernier film de Killer Bee qu'est sorti y a deux semaines.

\- Malheureusement j'ai des choses à faire. Rétorqua t-il, croyant avoir été le plus clair possible.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la curiosité du blond.

\- Quel genre de choses ?

Encore une fois étaient-ils obligés de tout se dire ?

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Itachi.

\- Tout de même, ça fait un bail qu'on n'a pas fait une petite virée entre potes.

\- La famille avant tout. Et puis de toute façon on a vu un film ensemble avant-hier.

\- C'était à la télé, c'est pas la même chose. J'ai besoin de sortir, de voir le paysage, le ciel, les gens…

\- Et de repérer quelque filles surtout ! Intervint Sakura avec un clin d'œil.

\- Objection votre honneur ! Ce sont des propos diffamatoires ! Fit Naruto sur un ton faussement peiné. J'ai juste envie de passer un peu de temps à l'extérieur avec mon meilleur ami.

\- C'est ça…

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Ou alors tu y vas sans moi. Conclut Sasuke.

À dire vrai il n'avait pas prévu d'aller voir son frère, mais plutôt une belle brune aux yeux de perle. Il avait envie de la voir. Savoir comment s'était terminée sa soirée et surtout, si elle s'était remise de ses émotions de la veille. Il devait admettre qu'avec cette idée d'agression, il était sans doute allé un peu trop loin. Mais son désir d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, combiné à sa fierté écrasée, tout cela avait constitué une mixture tellement forte qu'il en avait presque oublié le sens de ce qui était encore bien ou mal. Toutefois lorsqu'il avait payé les pseudo-agresseurs, il leur avait clairement fait comprendre les limites à ne pas franchir. La blesser gravement, par exemple. A l'origine ils devaient juste la choquer. Assez pour qu'elle en tire des conclusions sur le métier qu'elle exerçait et ses conséquences.

Sa nuit avec Sakura lui avait permis de faire le point sur un certain nombre de choses. Pendant toute la durée de leurs ébats jusqu'au moment de sa libération, il n'avait pensé qu'à une seule personne. Mais pas au point de dire son prénom et d'infliger ainsi une humiliation sans pareille à Sakura. D'ailleurs celle-ci avait été trop occupée à crier son prénom à lui, à tel point que Naruto était venu frapper à leur porte pour leur demander de jouir en silence. Suite à cette intervention Sakura était devenue toute rouge tandis que lui avait su garder un air imperturbable. Par la suite elle s'était enfouie dans ses bras et s'était endormie. Il l'avait alors observé, mais à cet instant là le visage d'une seule femme s'imposait dans son esprit. On aurait presque eut dit qu'elle le persécutait à force. Et en imaginant que c'était à elle qu'il avait fait l'amour, que c'était son parfum qu'il avait humé, ses lèvres qu'il avait gouté, son corps qu'il avait insidieusement pénétré, sa virilité avait retrouvé toute son enthousiasme.

Son café entièrement avalé, Sasuke se leva et alla ranger sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle. Il était prêt à partir, ayant pris sa douche un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Il s'était habillé de manière assez décontractée : un t-shirt blanc qui portait l'inscription « Swag » en gros caractère, un jean slim noir, sans oublier une paire de vans noire à semelle blanche.

Sakura se leva à son tour et s'approcha de lui, dans son peignoir rose. Elle prit doucement son visage entre ses mains et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Elles allaient vraiment lui manquer tout au long de cette journée.

\- Y en a qui ont de la chance !

Le couple ne prêta pas attention à la remarque de Naruto.

\- A plus tard, beau brun.

Sasuke la gratifia d'un léger sourire. Il fit un signe de la main à Naruto et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Au fait Sasuke, pense à rapporter des nouilles ! Y'en a presque plus.

\- C'est toi seul qui en mange.

\- Oui mais tu sais…

\- C'est bon. Le coupa t-il avant de sortir de l'appartement.

Quand Naruto s'y mettait, valait mieux coopérer si vous ne vouliez pas que vos nerfs soient mis à rude épreuve.

\- Allez, au travail Naruto ! Dit Sakura, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Comment ça « au travail ! » ? Demanda-t-il, l'air perdu.

\- Cet appart ne va pas se nettoyer tout seul !

\- Hé ! Mais j'ai pas prévu de faire le ménage !

\- Et bien maintenant si. Va chercher l'aspirateur et le balai, moi je m'occupe des vitres.

Naruto poussa une longue plainte témoignant de son mécontentement.

\- Après tu feras le frigo, aussi.

\- Mais Saku…

\- Ah la la ! Arrête de gémir pour un rien ! Dit-elle en le tirant de sa chaise. Viens qu'on s'y mette ».

OoOoOoO

Ses pas résonnaient faiblement dans le couloir qui menait dans le bureau de son patron. Elle était anxieuse. Elle appréhendait le déroulement des évènements à venir. Comment allait-il réagir lorsqu'elle lui ferait part de sa décision ? C'était cela qui la tourmentait depuis son réveil.

Arrivée à destination elle frappa quelques coups sur la porte. Elle avait les mains moites.

« _Entrez !_ »

Hinata pénétra à l'intérieur du vaste bureau et referma la porte derrière elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle « profanait » ces lieux mais ce serait sans doute la dernière.

\- Bonjour Hinata. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite matinale ?

\- Bonjour, Uchiha-san.

Son cœur battait de façon irrégulière. Itachi la sondait de son regard sombre. Il semblait attendre une réponse à sa question.

\- Je… je…

\- Hinata, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle se sentait soudainement dans l'incapacité de formuler concrètement sa pensée. Elle était intimidée par l'assurance d'Itachi. Sans compter cette douloureuse impression de trahison qui envahissait tout son être. Elle était à la limite honteuse de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

\- Je démissionne, dit-elle d'une traite. Je pars, je quitte le club.

La surprise et l'incompréhension se peignirent sur les traits d'Itachi. Il laissa même tomber le stylo qui était jusqu'à lors entre ses doigts.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai-j'ai mes raisons.

\- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Hinata. Dit-il en se levant brusquement de son fauteuil.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Uchiha-san, mais je dois partir…

\- Tu es un élément important de club. Je veux comprendre…

\- Je… je ne vous demande pas de me comprendre mais d'accepter ma décision, s'il vous plait.

Ça sonnait presque comme une supplication.

Itachi la dévisagea longuement avant de pousser un soupir résigné. Il s'éloigna de son bureau et s'approcha de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Désormais à quelques centimètres d'Hinata, il passa un doigt sur sa joue et souleva son menton.

Ses obsidiennes vrillaient de manière insoutenable les pupilles nacrées. On aurait même dit qu'elles essayaient de lire en elles.

Puis soudain, Itachi se pencha et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce fut autour d'Hinata d'être grandement surprise. Aussitôt l'envie de le repousser la traversa, mais elle ne réagit pas et ferma même les yeux, préférant se laisser aller le temps de quelques secondes. Après tout pourquoi pas. Ce serait la dernière fois de toute façon.

Lorsqu'au bout d'un moment Itachi décida d'approfondir le baiser, Hinata se rebiffa et mit fin à l'échange. Elle se recula quelque peu de lui. Ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte. Itachi quant à lui ne sembla pas plus perturbé que ça. Toutefois il n'essaya pas d'insister.

Hinata se dit qu'elle n'allait pas chercher à comprendre le geste du brun. Ça ne servirait à rien, si ce n'est à la détourner momentanément de son présent objectif.

\- Hinata, murmura Itachi, l'air plus que jamais sérieux. Je ne te retiendrais pas de force. C'est tout à fait légitime de ta part de vouloir t'en aller. Mais…

\- Itachi-kun…

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom.

\- Vous m'avez tellement apporté durant ces quelques mois ! Vous… vous avez accepté de m'engager alors que désespérée je ne savais plus quoi faire ni ce que j'allais devenir.

Itachi l'observait silencieusement mais son regard était assez expressif.

\- Je vous remercie pour tout, Uchiha-san. Termina t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

Sur ce elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte, sans se retourner. C'était déjà assez difficile comme ça alors si elle devait encore rencontrer ce regard aussi profond que pesant, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter. Sans compter qu'elle devait encore faire ses adieux à Shizune et aux autres danseuses du club.

OoOoOoO

Itachi était assis à son bureau et ne cessait de tapoter la surface du meuble au moyen de ses doigts. Il était agacé et cela transparaissait sur ses traits d'ordinaires détendus.

Apparemment son petit frère était arrivé à ses fins. Il avait réussi à lui enlever Hinata. Dès la seconde où il avait demandé à la rencontrer, il avait su que ça finirait à peu près de cette manière.

Maudit Sasuke.

N'empêche qu'il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu lui raconter pour la persuader de quitter le club. Quand il le verrait, il n'était pas sûr de répondre de lui-même face à cet imbécile de petit frère que la nature lui avait attribué.

Saleté de nature.

Hinata représentait pour lui bien plus qu'une simple danseuse. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il s'était entiché d'elle ou qu'il l'aimait, non. Juste une attirance pour cette jeune femme qui à ses yeux, était assez différente des autres danseuses qui travaillaient pour lui. Sa timidité, sa douceur, sa gentillesse, sa beauté rare et exquise tout à la fois… Et c'était Sasuke qui la lui avait enlevée ! Il n'avait pas la réelle preuve de cela mais il en était certain. Ce regard de prédateur typique des Uchiha qu'il avait eu en voyant sa jeune protégée pour la première fois. Et Dieu seul sait ce qui s'était passé durant les deux séances privées qu'elle lui avait accordées. Au final ça avait été une erreur monumentale que de l'inviter ce jour-là.

Itachi cessa de tapoter le meuble et serra son poing si fort que ses doigts s'enfoncèrent presque dans sa chair. Il savait qu'il aurait du consulter son horoscope ce matin. Au moins il aurait pu anticiper sur cette journée qui s'annonçait mauvaise, et qui avait d'ailleurs déjà commencé à l'être.

OoOoOoO

Patience, c'est exactement ce qu'il perdait. Ça faisait plus de dix minutes qu'il était debout devant l'appartement d'Hinata attendant que celle-ci daigne ouvrir, mais non, il n'en était définitivement rien. Aucune réponse, pas de signal. Juste un satané silence qui semblait le narguer, chose qui commençait à réellement l'agacer. Même s'il avait tout son temps, l'attente n'avait jamais été son fort et ne le serait sans doute jamais, à moins d'une modification radicale de ses gênes. En temps normal il serait déjà parti, mais son désir de voir la brune l'en abstenait. Toutefois il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour ne pas entendre la sonnerie. Il était près de dix heures, impensable qu'elle puisse encore être au lit. Alors c'était peut-être cette foutue sonnerie qui ne marchait plus. Tant pis, il se servirait de ses mains. Manquait plus qu'il défonce la porte à coups de poing, tellement ce manque de réaction l'irritait..

Soudain il entendit un bruit. Aussitôt l'ascenseur derrière lui s'ouvrit graduellement, pour laisser place à une Hinata vêtue d'un chemisier blanc et d'un pantalon noir qui épousait ses formes généreuses.

Il se retourna et la fixa de manière intense.

La surprise se peignit aussitôt sur le visage de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle aperçut le frère de celui qu'elle venait de quitter à l'instant.

Les Uchiha ne lui accorderaient donc jamais une minute juste à elle ?

\- Uchiha-san ? Dit-elle en s'approchant prudemment de lui avec un air incertain.

Sasuke la regardait avancer vers lui. Celle qui avait hanté ses rêves la nuit précédente était enfin là, devant lui, belle comme toujours. Il avait une sérieuse envie de la toucher, de l'embrasser et une foule d'autres choses encore, mais il se retint. De toute façon ça ne servait à rien d'être pressé, très bientôt il concrétiserait ses désirs, et même ceux les plus fous. Oui, très bientôt.

\- J'ignorais que tu n'étais pas là. J'ai sonné plusieurs fois.

\- J'étais …sortie.

\- Tu vas bien depuis ta mésaventure d'hier ?

Elle rougit en y repensant et hocha la tête. Elle était encore un peu traumatisée mais ça allait, il n'y avait rien de bien alertant.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, tout en espérant que tu n'as pas oublié notre marché.

Et effectivement elle l'avait oublié, en dépit du fait que c'était la principale raison de sa récente démission. Mais sa rencontre avec son désormais ex-patron l'avait tellement perturbée que toute cette histoire lui était complètement sortie de la tête. Et maintenant quelle serait la suite des évènements ? Elle appréhendait.

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Oh euh c'est que… c'est pas très…

\- …

\- Enfin… c'est pas vraiment le luxe…

\- Peu importe.

\- Mais…

\- Hinata ! Dit-il en la regardant le plus sérieusement possible.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux un bref instant puis se résigna finalement. Et puis quoi qu'il en fût, ce serait un manque de politesse que de le laisser dehors.

Elle fit tourner à deux reprises sa clé dans la serrure de la porte de son appartement et ouvrit grandement celle-ci. Elle se poussa légèrement pour laisser passer son invité inopiné.

A peine avoir franchi la porte du logement que Sasuke put se rendre compte par lui-même de la véracité des propos de la brune. Ce n'était vraiment pas le grand luxe, du moins, celui auquel il était constamment habitué. Pas de sol parqueté en bois de chêne, ni de lustre en cristal accroché au plafond, ni de sofa en cuir, encore moins d'écran plasma géant intégré dans le mur. La demi-misère, de son point de vue. En même temps il aurait du s'y attendre, après avoir su à quel genre d'immeuble il avait à faire. Un HLM. Néanmoins l'appartement de la jeune femme avait le mérite d'être propre et très bien rangé, ce qui était déjà un bon point. Lui aussi aimait l'ordre et la propreté. Mais quand on vivait avec un cas social prénommé Naruto, on apprenait à s'adapter à tout type de bordel qu'on le veuille ou non.

\- Au fait, merci encore pour hier soir… Sans vous je…

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est normal.

Hinata opina de la tête.

\- Installez-vous sur le canapé, je vais vous apportez du café.

\- Merci mais ce ne sera pas la peine. J'en ai pris ce matin.

\- Oh… d'accord. A-alors ? Que fait-on ?

Sasuke esquissa un sourire mystérieux tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé derrière lui.

\- Aujourd'hui nous irons chercher un appartement.

\- Ah… et pour qui ?

\- Pour toi.

\- Que… comment ça ? Fit-elle, surprise.

\- Nous allons te trouver une nouvelle habitation. C'est nécessaire dans le cas ou je viendrais régulièrement te voir. Je veux être à l'aise au maximum.

Hinata tomba des nues. Il était capable de lui payer un autre appartement juste par caprice ?

\- Mais moi je ne veux pas changer d'appartement ! Déclara t-elle J'aime cet endroit et je ne veux pas…

\- Considère ça comme une des clauses de notre marché. La coupa t-il brusquement.

\- Mais…

Le regard autoritaire qu'il lui lança la coupa court. Vaincue, elle était tout simplement vaincue. Elle se reprocha d'être si faible.

\- Ensuite je t'amènerais faire quelques achats, et pour finir on ira dîner pour que je puisse apprendre à te connaitre.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Sasuke l'interrogea du regard.

\- Pourquoi vouloir me connaitre si notre « relation » ne sera basée que sur… sur des relations charnelles ?

\- Parce que j'aime savoir avec qui je couche quand ce n'est pas juste un coup d'un soir.

Hinata en eut le souffle coupé et décida de prendre place sur une chaise. Cet homme n'arrêterait donc jamais de la stupéfier ?

Elle baissa la tête et regarda le sol, accusant le coup. Cependant une question qui la perturbait depuis le jour où elle l'avait rencontré lui revint en mémoire. Elle se risqua à la lui poser.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ? Demanda-elle en relevant la tête.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Vous-vous n'avez pas de petite-amie ?

Sasuke la considéra un long moment avant de répondre.

\- J'en ai une.

\- Oh…

Elle haussa les sourcils.

\- Mais pour le moment il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresse vraiment alors ne te préoccupes pas du reste. Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'apprêter, on s'en ira dans quelques minutes.

Hinata acquiesça à contrecœur. Cependant elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de profond malaise. Il n'avait même pas essayé de lui mentir. Ne ressentait-il aucune gêne ? Pas de sentiment de culpabilité à l'idée de tromper sa petite amie de la sorte ? Était-ce un jeu pour lui ou bien en avait-il l'habitude ? Quelles étaient ses réelles motivations ?

Tout compte fait il valait mieux qu'elle évite de se poser trop de questions. Ça ne changerait rien à la situation de toute manière, et ce quelque soit son avis sur la chose. Elle s'était engagée à accepter la proposition de l'Uchiha alors elle devrait assumer, nonobstant ses états d'âme.

Elle avait déjà pris une douche très tôt le matin mais elle sentait qu'elle en aurait encore besoin. L'eau froide lui remettrait les idées bien en place, à défaut de quelques heures de sommeil. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre et fila droit dans la salle de bain après s'être excusée auprès de Sasuke. Quand elle en ressortit elle s'essuya puis se vêtit d'une robe d'été qui la seyait parfaitement. Elle porta des escarpins à talons, prit un sac à main et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir. Fin prête, elle regagna le salon où se trouvait Sasuke. Le départ était lancé.

Ensemble ils visitèrent une multitude d'appartements tous plus luxueux les uns que les autres et qui auraient très bien pu convenir à la brune. Mais c'était sans compter sur un Sasuke qui n'était jamais satisfait. Le jeune homme recherchait le nec plus ultra. Quelque chose qui lui plairait dès la première seconde.

Ce n'est qu'à l'heure du déjeuner qu'ils – Sasuke surtout – trouvèrent enfin l'appartement idéal. Loin d'égaler le sien mais en bonne voie. Et meublé de la meilleure des manières possibles. Le brun s'occupa entièrement du côté financier. Par la suite il conduisit Hinata jusqu'à son ancien logement afin qu'elle puisse y prendre toutes ses affaires personnelles. Cet endroit qui l'avait hébergé durant des mois allaient lui manquer. Elle avait l'impression d'y laisser une partie d'elle, une partie de sa vie.

Sasuke l'aida à s'installer convenablement dans son nouvel appartement. Il ne manquait plus que la pendaison de crémaillère et ce serait parfait. Hinata resta un long moment à inspecter chaque pièce. Elle avait besoin de s'y familiariser, de prendre ses marques.

Au bout d'un moment Sasuke lui proposa d'aller déjeuner malgré que la période soit quelque peu dépassée. Pour la énième fois de la journée Hinata acquiesça à contrecœur. En vérité elle n'avait réellement pas le cœur à manger. Elle se sentait mal. En l'espace de quelques heures elle avait quitté le club, puis son appartement. Après quoi ? Sa dignité bien-sur. Elle regrettait la maison familiale. Sa famille. Sa vie d'avant.

OoOoOoO

C'était dans un jardin botanique et sous un soleil de plomb que Sakura se promenait. Elle était en compagnie de ses deux meilleures amies, Ino et Témari. Ces dernières étaient allées la déraciner de l'appartement de Naruto après qu'elle leur ait fait savoir par téléphone qu'elle s'y trouvait. Le trio s'en était allé pour une petite virée dans la ville, virée qui les avait conduites tout droit dans un des nombreux jardins de Tokyo.

Tout en marchant à travers les allées, elles observaient attentivement les plantes exotiques et ne se retenaient pas de manifester leur émerveillement face à ces richesses naturelles. Elles découvraient même des plantes dont elles n'avaient jamais cru à l'existence jusqu'à lors, à l'instar des célèbres plantes carnivores. Incroyable !

Au bout d'un certain temps elles décidèrent de s'asseoir sur un banc public afin de se reposer de cette longue balade. Par la même occasion elles allaient en profiter pour papoter sur les dernières actualités de leurs vies amoureuses. Car elles aimaient ça, autant que les sorties et le shopping. C'était d'ailleurs toutes ces choses qui les avaient rapprochées dès leur entrée en fac. Et au fil du temps, une amitié plus solide et moins basé sur le superficiel avait fini par se tisser.

Ce fut Sakura qui ouvrit le bal avec une première question.

\- Alors Ino, comment avance ta relation avec Sai ?

\- Hum… bien, je dirais. Hier encore on s'est fait un petit dîner en amoureux chez lui, et c'était génial ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est toujours autant maladroit mais ça le rend si mignon !

Ino affichait un sourire rayonnant.

\- Et vous avez conclu ?

\- Oh Saku…Bien-sûr ! De ce côté il est super, un vrai étalon !

Des sifflements admiratifs se firent entendre.

\- T'as de la chance ! Fit remarquer Témari. Ça fait quoi ? Deux ans que vous êtes ensemble et vous êtes toujours aussi amoureux !

\- Et toi alors avec Shikamaru ? Il t'a toujours rien proposé ?

\- Oh pitié, m'en parlez pas les filles. On dirait qu'il le fait exprès ce fainéant ! J'n'arrête pas de me pavaner autour de lui et de lui faire des allusions mais sa seule réaction est de bailler. Au final je me sens idiote et j'ai l'impression que je l'ennuie.

\- Ou alors il pense que le fait juste de te demander de sortir avec lui l'épuiserait trop. De toute façon les hommes sont presque tous pareils. Ils veulent jouer aux désintéressés, et surtout ne pas nous laisser croire qu'on leur plaît.

\- Oui mais quand est-ce qu'il se décidera ? Je commence à perdre patience !

Depuis plus de six mois maintenant que la blonde aux quatre couettes avait des vues sur le Nara, et ne s'en cachait pas. Ils étaient amis, et malgré tous ses efforts pour faire évoluer cette amitié vers quelque chose de bien plus, Shikamaru restait insensible et cela affectait Témari.

\- Y a qu'une seule solution, rends le fou de toi ! Proposa Sakura avec un clin d'œil complice.

Ino approuva de la tête tandis que Témari affichait un air d'incompréhension volontaire. Elle n'avait que très bien compris où ses amies voulaient en venir.

\- Tu lui proposes une soirée chez lui ou chez toi et tu te montres aguichante. Mais sans aller plus loin, histoire de le laisser sur sa fin.

\- Quoi ? Mais je n'oserais jamais !

\- Mais si, rétorqua Ino avec un grand sourire. Crois-moi, il pourra plus jouer à l'indifférent très longtemps.

\- Et s'il me repousse ?

\- Tu lui flanques la gifle du siècle et tu t'en vas. Mais quelque soit la décision que tu adopteras, il ne pourra plus se montrer insensible.

\- Hum. Vous avez peut-être raison. Je vais essayer mais je ne vous garantis rien.

\- T'inquiète, dit Ino. Et toi Saku, avec Sasuke est-ce que…

\- Rassurez-vous les filles, notre relation est au beau fixe. Il est redevenu comme avant. D'ailleurs on a passé la nuit ensemble hier. Je crois qu'il s'est réellement calmé.

\- Ah ça, il était temps ! Dit Témari avec un sourire en coin.

En effet il était temps. Elles étaient heureuses pour leur amie, d'autant plus qu'elles savaient à quel point celle-ci avait silencieusement souffert des tromperies du brun. Mainte fois par le passé elles lui avaient conseillé de le quitter, en vain. Sakura refusait d'abandonner celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand amour. Mais si tout finissait finalement bien, alors c'était tant mieux pour tout le monde.

\- Bon les filles, et si on allait déjeuner ? Il y a un resto pas loin d'ici. J'ai la gorge sèche et le ventre vide avec tout ce bavardage et cette chaleur monstre !

\- T'as arrêté ton régime ?

\- Oh ça va hein ! Si je _meurs_ de faim, comment je pourrais continuer mon régime ?

Sakura et Témari rigolèrent. La seconde d'après elles quittèrent le jardin botanique pour le restaurant proposé par Ino.

OoOoOoO

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'emparer du menu pour le consulter, Ino aperçut une tête qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille : celle de Sasuke.

Il était assis à une table éloignée de la leur, près de la fenêtre. Rien de bien étrange en soi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne remarque la personne qui l'accompagnait. C'était une jeune femme au teint pâle, dotée de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés, qui retombaient en cascade sur son dos. Elle possédait de grands yeux nacrés et semblait plutôt belle.

A coup sûr elle ne devait pas être dans leur université, et la blonde ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. En analysant la manière intense dont Sasuke la regardait et le petit sourire séducteur qu'il esquissait, elle en arriva à la seule conclusion plausible qui pouvait être faite. Etant donné que Sakura était dos à eux et vice versa, elle ne pouvait pas donc pas les voir.

Ino se dit qu'il fallait agir et très vite, avant que les choses dégénèrent. Si Sakura assistait à ce spectacle, elle n'était pas sûre de sa réaction. Elle fit discrètement la remarque à Témari pendant que la rose consultait son menu et ensemble elles décidèrent de l'amener loin du « couple ».

\- Et si on allait ailleurs les filles ? Hasarda Ino.

\- Quoi ? Mais on vient juste d'arriver !

\- Oui, mais j'avais oublié qu'ici leur jus de fruit a un goût de… d'eau de vaisselle.

Sakura haussa un sourcil et la dévisagea avec un air surpris.

\- Mais comm…

\- Si ! Je m'en souviens maintenant ! Ino a raison. Ce n'est pas franchement fameux. Intervint Témari avec un air désenchanté.

\- Allez viens Saku, je connais un autre resto bien meilleur.

\- T'as qu'à prendre autre chose qu'un jus de fruit !

\- Sûrement pas. Crois-moi, on sera mieux ailleurs.

Résignée, Sakura hocha la tête, prête à suivre l'experte en jus de fruits. Ça ne servait à rien de s'obstiner. Quand Ino avait une idée en tête, impossible qu'elle s'en départît.

Avec la plus grande précaution, les deux blondes amenèrent leur amie vers la sortie et se mirent en route.

\- Décidément il ne changera jamais. Murmura Témari à Ino. Pauvre Saku, elle qui se faisait des illusions.

\- T'as raison. Mais il n'est pas question qu'on le lui dise. On n'a même pas la preuve concrète que cette fille est une autre conquête. Peut-être que c'est juste une amie…

\- Tu parles sérieusement là ?

\- Non, c'est juste une façon de rester optimiste.

Témari poussa un soupir et regarda le ciel dégagé. Elle pensa à Shikamaru.

OoOoOoO

Naruto maudissait l'importun qui venait à l'instant de le tirer de sa sieste. Il n'attendait pourtant personne. Etre obligé de couper court à un si bon sommeil, _quelle galère_ ! Et voilà qu'il se mettait à penser façon Shikamaru. Il touchait le fond. Après avoir passé toute sa matinée à balayer, récurer et dégivrer, n'avait-il pas droit à quelques heures de repos bien mérité ?

Il quitta le canapé où il était jusqu'à lors allongé et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas expressément nonchalant. Les coups de sonnette redoublèrent. Non, c'était définitif. Il n'allait pas se presser.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit finalement la porte dans un mode ralenti digne d'un film, il tomba sur Kiba, Shikamaru et Sai.

\- Yo blondi ! Commença Kiba avec un sourire mutin.

Sai le gratifiait d'un de ses fameux faux sourires. Shikamaru le regardait, sans expression particulière.

\- J'vous ai pas invité, les gars. Répliqua t-il en se frottant les yeux.

\- Rooh ! Fais pas ton ermite, idiot ! T'es pas content que l'on pense à te rendre visite ?

\- Non.

Kiba lui ébouriffa la chevelure.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime chéri.

\- Cette fois-ci c'est vous qui vous tapez l'incruste ! Dit-il en se décalant légèrement pour laisser passer ses amis. Gros sourcils n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Il avait une séance d'entrainement avec son oncle. Répondit Shikamaru qui se dirigeait vers le canapé pour s'y allonger.

Il était vanné. Le trajet jusqu'à l'appart de Naruto l'avait épuisé jusqu'au sang. Kiba prit tous ses aises et alla chercher des bières dans le frigo. Sai de son côté s'installa sur le sofa et s'empara de la télécommande pour allumer la télé.

\- Surtout ne vous gênez pas ! Faites comme chez vous !

\- Tu nous en donne la permission ? Ah ça c'est vachement cool ! Dit Sai en zappant de chaines.

Naruto se frappa le front de sa paume de main. La sottise humaine le dépassait.

\- Où est encore passé ce cher Sasuke ? Demanda Kiba en lançant les canettes à ses camarades.

\- Il avait rendez-vous avec son frère.

\- Si son frère est une belle blonde avec du monde au balcon alors moi aussi j'veux un frère !

\- Demande à ta mère. Proposa Shikamaru.

Naruto ouvrit sa bière et prit place dans un fauteuil.

\- Non mais sérieux les mecs, pourquoi vous êtes venus ?

\- On voulait t'inviter toi et Sasuke au ciné. Y a le dernier film de « Killer Bee » qu'est sorti…

\- Je suis au courant. Le coupa Naruto. Moi aussi je voulais y aller mais Sasuke m'a sorti la carte du rendez-vous avec son frangin. Et maintenant j'suis trop vanné pour sortir. J'ai passé toute la matinée à faire le ménage avec Sakura.

\- Ah… les filles et leurs lubies…, fit Sai.

Naruto hocha la tête et avala une gorgée de bière, imité par Shikamaru.

\- En parlant de meuf, tu ferais mieux de t'en trouver une rapidement. Lança Kiba à l'Uzumaki avec un clin d'œil. Tu risques de finir vieux garçon si tu continues.

\- Rappelle-moi juste le nom de ta petite amie actuelle.

\- C'est vrai qu'en ce moment j'en ai pas mais t'inquiète. Ça ne saurait tarder. Les filles de la fac se méfient toutes de moi. Elles prétendent que je suis un coureur de jupon. J'sais pas où elles vont chercher toutes ces âneries !

\- On se le demande, intervint Shikamaru en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- Au fait Shika, ça avance avec Témari ? Demanda Naruto avec un sourire.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

\- Si tu te décides pas à lui demander de sortir avec toi elle risque de t'échapper pour de bon tu sais ! Elle est pas mal et plein de garçons lui tournent autour. Déclara Kiba.

\- Comme toi par exemple. Fit Sai.

\- Mais j'te permets pas !

\- Kiba a raison. En plus ça se voit qu'elle te considère comme étant plus qu'un simple ami.

\- Le problème c'est que ça changerait complètement tout. J'aime bien notre relation telle qu'elle est, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de modifier cela. Ce serait trop galère en plus.

Et c'était la vérité. Il appréciait sincèrement Témari, mais jamais il ne s'était imaginé en couple avec elle. Ils étaient trop différents. Lui, assez flemmard et il le reconnaissait. Elle, une vraie pile électrique. Ce serait tout bonnement incohérent. Il soupira et ferma les yeux.

\- Et toi Sai, avec Ino ? Questionna Naruto.

\- Allez dis nous ton secret, Urumchi le tombeur. Dit Kiba avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je n'ai pas de secret. Je me contente juste de la traiter comme la princesse qu'elle est. Répondit-il avec un sourire cette fois ci sincère.

\- Waouh ! Il fait dans le lyrisme notre Roméo !

\- T'es vraiment quelqu'un de très bête. Rétorqua Sai.

Naruto ne put réprimer un rire. Il cogna son point contre celui de Sai de manière complice. Vexé, Kiba arracha la télécommande des mains du brun et changea de chaine, la mine boudeuse.

OoOoOoO

Il était vingt heures.

Sasuke et Hinata se trouvaient dans l'ascenseur censé les conduire jusqu'à l'étage où était situé l'appartement de la jeune femme.

Après le déjeuner de l'après midi ils étaient allés se balader dans la ville. Sasuke avait proposé à la brune de l'amener faire les magasins mais celle-ci avait refusé. Cependant ce n'était pas une nouvelle. Quand l'Uchiha voulait quelque chose il l'obtenait. C'est ainsi qu'il avait réussi à convaincre Hinata. Il l'avait amené dans les maisons de couture les plus en vogue et lui avait laissé une large possibilité de choix. Toutefois la brune s'était juste contentée de prendre une robe. Le soir arrivé, ils étaient allés diner dans un restaurant chic. A la fin du repas, Sasuke avait décidé de la raccompagner, en dépit de ses protestations.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et tous deux en sortirent, dans un silence qui perdurait depuis leur entrée dans l'immeuble. Seuls leurs pas résonnaient sur le parquet. Arrivé devant la porte de son logement, Hinata hésita. Elle se demandait si elle devait proposer au brun d'entrer. Son instinct lui conseillait vivement de ne pas le faire, mais il y avait encore et toujours cette question de politesse. Si malgré tous ses doutes il y avait bien une chose dont elle était certaine, c'était d'avoir été bien élevé par son père et sa gouvernante. Restait encore à savoir s'il était considéré comme « bien élevé » pour une jeune femme de son état, de proposer à un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine, d'entrer dans son appartement à une heure tardive pour une sorte de « dernier coup ».

Après avoir médité de manière brève, Hinata se décida.

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, Uchiha-san. Je… je suppose que vous voulez entrer…

Sasuke ne répondit pas mais son regard en disait long. Hinata se détourna donc de lui et ouvrit la porte avant de le faire entrer à sa suite. Elle l'invita à prendre place sur un des canapés en cuir mais il déclina l'offre.

\- Je suis désolée mais je n'aurais que de l'eau à vous servir.

\- Merci mais de toute façon ce ne sera pas la peine. Là tout de suite j'ai juste envie d'une chose…

Tout en disant cela il se rapprocha d'elle. Ses intentions étaient assez claires. Les alarmes sensorielles d'Hinata se mirent aussitôt en marche. Elle commença à paniquer intérieurement, pour une raison inconnue. Elle recula, jusqu'à ce que le mur derrière elle l'empêche d'aller plus loin.

Le regard brulant de Sasuke la troublait réellement. Elle se sentait émoustillée, toute désirée et honnêtement elle aimait ça. Désormais à quelques centimètres d'elle, il attrapa délicatement son menton entre ses doigts fins et approcha son visage du sien. La brune pouvait aisément voir chaque trait parfait du visage de l'Uchiha.

Même de près il était extrêmement beau. C'était incroyable.

Il abandonna son menton et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en une douce caresse, afin de la maintenir par la nuque. Ceci fait, il captura ses lèvres. Les battements du cœur d'Hinata augmentèrent la cadence tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux. Elle sentait des frissons parcourir son corps, mais elle n'aurait pas su définir si c'était des frissons d'angoisse ou d'excitation.

Sasuke suçota ses lèvres un bon moment avant de réclamer l'accès au plus intéressant. La jeune femme desserra alors les dents et laissa passer la langue hasardeuse. Celle-ci s'enroula subtilement autour de la sienne, poussant Sasuke à entamer un baiser fougueux et sensuel tandis qu'Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Son corps agissait contre sa volonté. Toutes ces sensations, elle ne les avait pas eues lorsque son ex patron l'avait embrassé.

Sasuke prit pleinement le visage de la belle brune entre ses mains afin d'approfondir le baiser. Sa langue entraina la sienne dans un ballet érotique dont lui seul avait le secret. Dieu que c'était bon. Les lèvres d'Hinata avaient un goût de paradis. Un paradis qu'il appréciait.

C'était tellement agréable qu'Hinata en perdit presque tous ses sens. Elle aimait l'échange et les mains douces sur sa peau, alors qu'elle ne le devait pas ! Il se servait juste d'elle pour satisfaire ses besoins et pourtant elle en réclamait. C'était comme une sorte de magnétisme. Etait-ce due à l'alcool bu au restaurant ? Ou bien.

Elle entrelaça ses doigts dans la chevelure ébène et se colla contre le torse musclé de Sasuke. Celui-ci délaissa les lèvres exquises à sa portée et déposa des baisers et des suçons dans le cou de sa partenaire. Le gémissement qu'elle poussa augmenta considérablement son désir et la protubérance dans son pantalon était la pour confirmer cet état de fait.

Il pouvait enfin gouter ce corps de femme qu'il avait tant désiré, tant recherché, sur lequel il avait tant fantasmé. Voulant passer aux choses sérieuses, Sasuke souleva Hinata et la porta à la manière d'une mariée, pour la conduire dans la chambre. Il la déposa doucement sur le grand lit au milieu de la pièce, sans que son regard corbeau ne quitte un seul instant celui nacré. Ce grand lit, ils allaient l'inaugurer tous les deux ensembles, pour leur première nuit dans ce nouvel appartement.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

_*En mode danse du ventre* Et comme vous vous en doutez, lemon dans le prochain chapitre. Allez, j'suis sympa XD_

_Peace_

_Reymah._


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Niak**

Coucou !

^^ Je sais à quel point tu étais impatiente de lire ce chapitre, alors je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard ! Je me donnerais presque des coups. En tout cas j'espère que malgré tout tu as pu surmonter ta frustration. Merci pour tous tes compliments :) Et sache que le lemon tant attendu est enfin là. Au plaisir de te revoir, my dear. XD

**Muffin-san**

Hello to you ! ^^

Je me suis demandée où t'étais passée, et là je suis rassurée de te revoir. :D Une fois de plus merci pour ta review et crois moi elle est très longue, comme j'aime *^^*

Les agissements de Sasuke sont aussi incompréhensibles qu'imprévisibles. C'est un gosse de riche (Hinata aussi, souviens-toi) et donc tant qu'il a de l'argent à dépenser, il ne se gêne pas. Et nous on aime ça ^^ Je suis contente que les moments de délires entre Naruto et sa bande d'amis t'aient plu. J'essaie de détendre un peu l'atmosphère et de faire en sorte que l'histoire ne tourne pas uniquement autour de Sasuke et Hinata. J'élargis mes horizons en quelque sorte :) Héhé !

A ta question de savoir si Hinata va rejoindre l'université de Sasuke, la réponse est non. Par contre, cela n'empêchera pas qu'elle fasse la connaissance (approfondie ou pas) des amis de l'Uchiha quand l'histoire sera un peu plus avancée. Patience jeune fille, patience… Je ne peux pas vraiment répondre à toutes tes questions, sinon cela gâcherait l'effet de surprise, ce qui n'est pas souhaitable. Mais pour ce qui est du lemon et comme je l'avais annoncé, il est bien là et bien long. Tu l'apprécieras, crois moi. )

Bisous, bisous et à très vite. : p

**Angelwhitelys**

Merci pour ton compliment XD. Crois-moi, tu apprécieras la suite. !

**Gaby**

Hello :)

Une fois de plus ta review m'a fait super plaisir :D Je te remercie pour tous tes compliments ! C'est pas grave si t'aimes pas le couple Shika/Tema. Tous les goûts sont dans la nature ^^ J'ai pris un grand plaisir à créer ce petit moment entre garçons que t'as apprécié. Ça permet d'ajouter du fun ! Et c'est officiel, le lemon est là ! :D A très bientôt !

**Siliness**

Salutations, Ness !

Patience patience, la confrontation est pour très bientôt ! XD Merci pour tous tes compliments :) T'as relu deux fois ? J'suis flattée. Le baiser entre Hinata et Itachi était léger, certes, mais c'est fait exprès ) Et comme promis, voici le lemoooooon ! Tu vas kiffer ma grande ^^ Au plaisir de te revoir ^^

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

Coucou tout le monde et surtout, mille excuses pour ce retard intolérable. Oui, vous avez le droit de me flageller comme bon vous semble, je l'aurais mérité de toute façon.

Voici enfin LE chapitre. Ouverture de bal avec un lemon bien consistant. De quoi me faire pardonner un tout petit peu. Sinon, j'espère que l'été a été bien entamé du côté de chez vous.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :** Proximités

* * *

De son regard ébène, Sasuke observait Hinata qui était assise au bord du lit. La jeune femme attendait la suite des évènements, quelque peu anxieuse. Ses traits étaient légèrement tendus, tandis que ses yeux trahissaient son appréhension. Elle n'osait pas faire de mouvements, de peur d'être maladroite. Elle préférait laisser une totale liberté d'action au brun. Celui-ci interrompit momentanément le contact visuel et retira son t-shirt, dévoilant ses abdominaux finement tracés et son ventre plat. Il s'approcha ensuite d'elle et l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle émit un gémissement étouffé. Les baisers de l'Uchiha étaient galvanisants. Jamais elle n'en avait partagé de tels. L'habileté avec laquelle sa langue s'enroulait autour de la sienne était déconcertante. C'en était certain, il avait de la pratique.

Tout en l'occupant avec sa bouche, Sasuke essaya de lui ôter sa robe. Elle l'assista dans sa tâche de façon malhabile et le vêtement se retrouva très vite au sol. Il retira son pantalon et ses chaussures pour rester en boxer. Tous deux se retrouvaient à présent en sous-vêtements et se contemplaient mutuellement. La tension dans la pièce était à son paroxysme mais contrairement à Hinata, Sasuke ne semblait pas du tout perturbé. Ses traits à lui étaient plutôt détendus.

Il pouvait apprécier les divines courbes de la brune. Elle possédait une poitrine considérable qui n'attendait que ses attentions. Sans compter son ventre plat, sa taille de guêpe, ses hanches larges et ses jambes fuselées. Hinata fut un peu gênée d'être ainsi découverte, mais ne se cacha pas pour autant. Les battements de son cœur gardaient une cadence irrégulière.

Sasuke reprit l'échange interrompu, faisant s'allonger la brune. Au bout d'un moment il délaissa à nouveau ses lèvres pour déposer des baisers légers et coquins dans son cou. Il lécha sa peau laiteuse et en apprécia le goût jasmin. Par la suite il remonta sur son oreille dont il mordilla légèrement le lobe. Hinata poussa un soupir de d'extase avant de fermer les yeux. Elle passa ses doigts sur le torse ferme et imberbe en une sorte de caresse, puis revint les enfouirent dans la chevelure corbeau. Dans cette position c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Sasuke continua un long moment ses caresses avant de descendre progressivement sur le buste à sa disposition.

Arrivé au niveau de la généreuse poitrine il dégrafa le soutien-gorge, ce qui libéra les deux orbes de chair. La vue était agréable. Il déposa des baisers sur toute leur surface et prit un des tétons en bouche. Il le lécha, le taquina à l'aide de sa langue et le mordilla de manière sommaire. Hinata gémit une nouvelle fois, en proie à une multitude de sensations. Elle était grisée par le traitement du brun. Ce qu'il lui faisait était inqualifiable. Sasuke s'occupa du second sein, lui accordant la même attention, avant de reprendre son parcours sur le corps aux courbes délicieuses. Il prenait un plaisir fou à savourer ce corps de femme si désirable, appréciant chaque carré de peau qu'il pouvait goûter. Son érection devenait de plus en plus douloureuse dans son boxer. Il passa sa langue sur le ventre plat puis en taquina le nombril. L'effet fut tel qu'Hinata se cambra et gémit plus fortement. Sasuke en conclut que ça devait être une de ses zones érogènes. Il poursuivit donc ses agacements érotiques tout en continuant sa descente.

Aidé une nouvelle fois par la jeune femme, il lui enleva sa petite culotte de dentelle noire avec lenteur et la fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Les joues d'Hinata se teignirent lorsqu'elle devina les intentions de Sasuke. Sans un mot, ce dernier lui souleva les cuisses et les écarta quelque peu malgré les réticences de son amante. Etre ainsi dévoilé la perturbait autant que ça l'échauffait. Esquissant un sourire séducteur, Sasuke plongea son regard intense dans celui nacré de la belle, semblant lui demander une permission qui, il le savait, ne viendrait jamais. Il baissa donc son regard sur le fruit défendu et y posa ses lèvres. C'eut pour effet d'électriser Hinata qui ne put réprimer un petit cri de plaisir.

Satisfait, l'Uchiha lécha et suça son clitoris jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme perde toute notion de la réalité.

« Uchi... Uchiha-san…

Hinata se tortillait légèrement. Elle sentait les caresses humides qui tournaient autour de son clitoris, l'aguichant avec des coups de langue affolants. Ses gémissements sonnaient comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Sasuke. Il n'aurait pas rêvé mieux comme aphrodisiaque. Il continua un certain temps avant de faire pénétrer sa langue à l'intérieur de la féminité. Hinata cria une nouvelle fois son plaisir tellement c'était insoutenable.

Sentant que la belle n'était pas loin de la jouissance, il arrêta sa torture sous son regard presque déçu. Elle avait pris goût à cette langue chaude.

Il se redressa par la suite et vint capturer les lèvres d'Hinata pour partager un baiser passionné. Sa virilité était impatiente et lui aussi. Il retira donc son boxer, prêt à passer aux choses sérieuses. Hinata eut un peu peur face aux proportions considérables du sexe de l'Uchiha. Elle n'était plus vierge mais tellement de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa première et unique fois qu'on aurait dit que c'était tout comme. D'où ses craintes.

Sasuke s'empara de son pantalon jeté au sol et en retira d'une des poches un paquet de préservatif. Il déchira l'emballage et plaça la protection sur sa virilité. Ceci fait, il reécarta doucement les jambes d'Hinata et fit pénétrer un de ses doigts à l'intérieur de son sexe. Il remarqua qu'elle était déjà bien humide et prête à l'accueillir. Il fit entrer un autre doigt. Hinata se mordilla la lèvre du bas et ferma les yeux.

Sasuke se positionna à l'orée de la féminité et d'une seule poussée, y fit entrer son sexe palpitant. C'était doux, chaud et étroit tout à la fois. Tout ce qu'il aimait en somme. Hinata eut une petite grimace de douleur qui disparut très vite lorsque le brun commença ses va-et-vient. D'instinct, elle enlaça ses jambes autour de sa taille afin d'approfondir l'étreinte. Une vague d'extase érotique s'empara aussitôt d'elle quand elle le sentit entrer plus loin dans son corps. C'était une sensation très agréable.

Sasuke était satisfait du fait qu'elle ne soit plus vierge. Car certes c'était plaisant de savoir qu'on était le premier, mais lui n'aimait pas particulièrement avoir à déflorer. Le plaisir était procuré par à-coups et tardait à venir, sans oublier les cris de douleur qui ressemblaient plus à des cris de gorets qu'on égorge. Il l'avait fait deux fois et ne souhaitait plus vraiment réitérer l'expérience. Ses délicates oreilles en avaient eu assez pour leur compte. D'un autre côté, ça l'aurait grandement étonné qu'une jeune femme qui exerçait précédemment le métier de stripteaseuse, soit encore vierge.

Il exerça des mouvements réguliers et puissants tout en soutenant le regard nacré. Il pouvait y lire de la gêne mêlé à du bien-être. Hinata agrippait les draps sous elle, en proie à des ondes de plaisir fulgurantes. C'était ahurissant ! Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était entrain de se donner à un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine, et surtout, pour de l'argent. Si un jour on lui avait dit ça elle aurait bien ri. Elle essaya de calquer les mouvements de son bassin sur le sien. Elle était honteuse de prendre autant de plaisir dans cette situation jugée plus ou moins avilissante.

\- Uchiha-san… Murmura t-elle les yeux toujours clos. Plus vite…

Le brun accéda à la requête et se retira avant de se rengainer plus profondément et avec plus de vigueur, dans un grognement sourd. Il n'avait pas ressenti une telle sensation de plénitude depuis des lustres. Même pas avec Sakura. Les parois du sexe d'Hinata se contractaient régulièrement autour de sa verge, ce qui lui procurait un sentiment de contentement. A un certain moment il se pencha afin de partager un énième baiser avec Hinata.

\- Ouvre les yeux, dit-il sur un ton sensuel.

La belle brune s'exécuta. Ses gémissements redoublaient. Il déposa encore une foule de baisers sur sa poitrine et son ventre, et se re-concentra à la besogner. Il ressortit d'elle et la pénétra de nouveau, pour récréer cette sensation d'intromission qui la faisait tant gémir.

Elle voulait crier plus franchement tellement c'était magique, mais sa pudeur naturelle l'en empêchait. Elle ne voulait pas non plus alerter tout l'immeuble sur ses activités nocturnes. Pressentant sa venue imminente, Sasuke redoubla d'ardeur. Ses coups de reins devinrent plus forts et plus rapides, à tel point que des larmes vinrent à perler aux coins des yeux de la brune.

\- Uchiha…san.

\- Sasuke… Mon prénom est… Sasuke. Dit-le !

C'était une injonction. Hinata croisa le regard corbeau. Il était vraiment profond. L'instant d'une seconde elle crut voir Itachi.

\- Sasuke…

Il était aux portes du paradis. Après un autre coup de rein, il se libéra complètement dans un grognement qui fit frissonner Hinata. Cependant il ne se retira pas tout de suite, souhaitant amener la brune au septième ciel elle aussi. Il enchaina donc une longue autre série de coups de reins puissants sous les cris la brune. Quelques minutes plus tard Sasuke sentit les parois de son sexe se resserrer autour de sa verge, signe de l'orgasme immédiat de son amante. Leurs yeux se croisèrent une nouvelle fois et la jeune femme ressentit le besoin de jouir. Elle sentait son esprit partir vers une dimension parallèle. Dans un cri plus fort que les autres elle se laissa aller et Sasuke scella ses lèvres aux siennes. Ils restèrent ainsi unis quelques minutes, puis Sasuke se retira de l'antre chaud et ôta son préservatif.

Il s'allongea près d'elle et reprit ses lèvres avec voracité. Ils partagèrent un long baiser avant que la brune ne s'endorme, et lui aussi.

Trois heures plus tard, Sasuke fut le premier à se réveiller. Il se redressa légèrement et se mit à contempler Hinata qui dormait encore. Elle était belle, c'était un fait. Son corps nu partiellement couvert par les draps exerça sur lui une attraction nouvelle. Il se pencha et lui fit des suçons dans le cou, qu'il ponctua par de petits baisers. Hinata poussa un gémissement inconscient qui décupla l'envie du brun. Il descendit jusqu'à sa remarquable poitrine et en taquina les tétons au moyen de sa langue. Toutes ces attentions firent progressivement émerger la brune. Constatant cela, Sasuke remonta au niveau de sa bouche afin de partager un baiser. La jeune femme répondit avec entrain tout en enfouissant ses doigts dans la chevelure noire. Elles retrouvaient toutes les agréables sensations qu'elle avait abandonnées en s'endormant. Par ailleurs, elle put remarquer que Sasuke avait retrouvé une érection phénoménale.

Après un long échange, l'Uchiha interrompit le baiser et la fit se placer en levrette sur lit. Il allait la prendre dans cette position. A ce constat Hinata fut envahie par une légère inquiétude qui disparut aussitôt qu'il la pénétra. Dans un même temps, il couvrit son dos de baisers lutins et fugaces.

Hinata n'arrêtait pas de gémir. Son esprit, sa raison, sa conscience, tout cela n'existait plus. C'était son corps qui vivait et qui s'exprimait. Les yeux fermés, elle s'adonnait aux plaisirs de la chair et elle appréciait malgré elle. Les parois de son antre n'arrêtaient pas de se resserrer autour de la virilité de son amant. Ses doigts agrippaient fortement les draps en dessous, comme si ceux-ci constituaient l'unique rempart entre la réalité et le nirvana. Sasuke poussa un grognement qui témoigna de son plaisir. C'était divin. Jamais ou presque, il n'avait ressenti autant de bien-être.

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée il jouit et se retira avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit, suivit d'Hinata. La jeune femme était exténuée. Elle remonta les draps sur elle et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Sasuke vint de nouveau lui faire des suçons dans le cou tout en caressant sa peau veloutée. Ça faisait des lustres que coucher avec une fille n'avait pas été aussi intense pour lui. Avec ses autres conquêtes il se contentait de quelques coups de reins et elles atteignaient le septième ciel. Mais avec la brune, il avait ressenti le besoin d'être plus doux et plus prévenant que d'habitude, car c'était leur première nuit sur les multiples autres qui allaient suivre. Sans doute qu'il ne ferait pas preuve d'autant d'attention les prochaines fois. Sur cette dernière pensée il ferma les yeux à son tour, vaincu par la fatigue.

OoOoOoO

Au petit matin Hinata se réveilla, aidée par les rayons lumineux qui filtraient à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit prudemment les yeux pour essayer de s'accommoder à lumière du jour, puis se redressa avec une grimace. Elle ressentait quelques lourdeurs ainsi que des courbatures dans le bas du dos. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa nudité elle s'en demanda un instant la raison, avant que son attention ne se focalise sur la table de chevet qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du lit. Une liasse de billets de banque reposait nonchalamment à la surface du meuble.

A la vue de l'argent Hinata haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension, avant d'être prise d'un violent haut-le-cœur. La nuit précédente lui revenait en mémoire, et elle, elle revenait à la réalité.

« _Mon Dieu_ » pensa t-elle.

Elle s'était prostituée ! Car oui, c'était le terme exact. Et le pire maintenant qu'elle s'en remémorait, était qu'elle avait apprécié. Chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque coup de rein l'avait propulsé dans un univers extatique. Une honte sans pareille l'envahit. Elle quitta brusquement ses draps et fila droit dans la salle de bain. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se nettoie, elle se sentait sale. Toutes ces marques, ces sensations, devaient disparaitre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le robinet de la douche et que l'eau tiède ruissela sur sa peau, elle ressentit une once de soulagement. Elle frotta chaque partie de son corps comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Si elle réagissait comme ça après une seule nuit, qu'est-ce-que ce serait après plusieurs autres ? Elle n'osait même pas imaginer. Un bref instant l'idée de tout laisser tomber traversa son esprit, mais elle préféra l'ignorer. Elle s'était engagée à faire cela, sans compter qu'elle avait besoin de cet argent pour vivre, maintenant qu'elle avait quitté le « _Yûmei-na_ ». Mais alors, jusqu'à quand ce marché était-il censé durer ? Car il était clair qu'elle ne pouvait se vendre éternellement ! C'était décidé, elle allait désormais passer ses journées à se chercher un « vrai travail ». Et en attendant d'en trouver un, elle contenterait l'Uchiha.

OoOoOoO

Sasuke était de retour dans l'immeuble où il logeait. Il accéda à l'intérieur de son appartement et referma la porte derrière lui. C'était relativement silencieux. Naruto ne devait sans doute pas encore être éveillé. Il allait donc lui aussi rejoindre sa chambre afin de s'y reposer. Il était encore un peu fatigué et une ou deux heures de sommeil n'en seraient que bénéfiques pour son organisme.

Il avait quitté l'appartement d'Hinata avant le réveil de celle-ci car il ne voulait pas lui imposer sa présence. De plus, lui-même n'avait jamais été un très grand fan des lendemains matin contraignants où on ne savait réellement pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Oui, il les détestait. Et justement, Hinata et lui n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Elle avait honoré sa part du marché, lui également. Quand il aurait encore besoin de ses services il irait simplement la voir. Ça pouvait être ce soir, comme le lendemain.

Les canettes de bières qui jonchaient les tables basses et le parquet retinrent son attention. A priori Naruto ne s'était pas ennuyé en son absence. Cependant il aurait quand même pu se donner la peine de ranger un peu après son orgie, remarqua t-il. Une chose était sûre, il n'allait pas le faire à sa place. Il enjamba les canettes qui trainaient au sol et se dirigea vers son sanctuaire qu'il était heureux de retrouver. Il retira ses chaussures et s'allongea sur son grand lit, croisant les bras derrière la tête. Il avait besoin de récupérer avant de se rendre sur le campus. Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, les images de sa nuit avec Hinata l'assaillirent. Il fronça les sourcils, et essaya de chasser ces pensées qu'il jugeait futiles sur le coup.

OoOoOoO

Quand Sasuke émergea de son sommeil deux heures plus tard, il se rendit dans sa luxueuse salle de bain afin d'y faire sa toilette. Il se vêtit d'un t-shirt bleu ainsi que d'un jean noir cigarette et des espadrilles bleu sombre, avant de se munir de sa montre en argent et de son portefeuille. Fin prêt, il gagna la cuisine où il trouva Naruto à table, sirotant une tasse de café.

Il le salua et prit place en face de lui. Pour une raison ou pour une autre Naruto se mit à le dévisager de manière intense, à tel point qu'il en fut exaspéré. Il lui lança un regard qui traduisait exactement ce qu'il pensait.

\- Tu veux ma photo aussi ?

\- T'es pas rentré hier soir.

\- Ça c'est un scoop. Tu comptes la vendre aux tabloïdes ?

Naruto ignora la réplique. Il était trop en mode baba cool ce matin pour se soucier des réflexions sarcastiques de son ami.

\- T'as pensé à me rapporter des nouilles ?

\- J'avoue que ça m'est sorti de la tête. Rétorqua t-il en se servant du café.

\- Génial ! Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

\- Tu manges autre chose. Ce n'est pas l'apocalypse non plus.

\- Parle pour toi.

Le blond prit sur lui et soupira.

\- Ce rendez-vous avec ton frère s'est bien passé ?

\- Hum.

\- Et…

\- Et quoi ?

\- Sasuke, t'es pas rentré de la nuit j'te rappelle. Ton « frère » t'a retenu si longtemps ?

Quand Naruto s'y mettait…

\- Naruto, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Tu te doutes bien que je n'étais pas avec mon frère, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ah… je me disais aussi. Une autre conquête.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as posé la question ?

\- Parce que je voulais t'entendre me le dire. Et puis tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point j'aime t'écouter parler. Dit-il en souriant.

Sasuke ne s'agaça même pas de la réponse. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait renoncé à comprendre les lubies de son meilleur ami.

\- Y a les mecs qui sont pas passés hier. A l'origine ils voulaient nous inviter au ciné pour le film de killer Bee dont je t'avais parlé. Vu que t'étais pas là et que j'étais trop vanné pour sortir on a décidé de remettre ça un autre jour.

Sasuke porta simplement sa tasse à ses lèvres, sans faire de commentaires. Naruto poursuivit.

\- On a discuté à propos des filles, puis on a fait une partie de poker. C'est Shika qu'a raflé la mise, comme d'habitude.

\- Et vous vous êtes envoyé toutes les bières du frigo, aussi.

\- T'exagère…

\- Je constate les faits. De toute façon c'est toi qui es de corvée de course ce weekend.

\- Oh nooon ! Bordel ! T'es sûr ? Demanda le blond d'un air incrédule.

\- C'est moi qui était au supermarché la dernière fois pendant que tu pionçais, et crois moi ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Dit-il en repensant péniblement à la manière déplacée avec laquelle la caissière avait essayé de lui faire du charme.

Et c'était ce qu'il devait endurer chaque fois qu'il se rendait dans une grande surface et qu'il avait affaire à une femme. Une vraie séance de torture.

Il termina son café et alla ranger sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- J'ai cours je te rappelle, et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Rétorqua le brun.

\- Ah oui… c'est vrai. J'irais à l'université un peu plus tard. Je dois passer voir mes parents d'abord. Ils disent que je les abandonne.

\- Tu les salueras de ma part.

\- Pas de problème.

Sur ce l'Uchiha tourna les talons et quitta l'appartement, laissant le blond à ses pensées.

OoOoOoO

Naruto s'apprêtait à se rendre dans sa chambre pour se préparer lui aussi, mais le retentissement de la sonnerie l'en abstenna. Qui pouvait bien venir l'importuner de si bon matin ? Si par malheur c'était encore Kiba et Cie, il leur claquerait la porte au nez, tout simplement. Il y avait des moments dans la vie où il fallait se montrer ferme et raisonnable, que l'on soit en mode baba cool ou non. La soirée d'hier lui avait suffit. Il avait tellement bu de bières qu'il était presque sûr que c'était désormais cela qui coulait dans ses veines à la place de son sang.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, ce fut Sakura qui occupa son champ de vision. La jeune femme arborait un t-shirt rose sur un legging blanc et des talons hauts, sans oublier le petit sac chanel à son bras. L'ensemble lui allait très bien.

\- Salut Naruto.

\- Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Cache ta joie !

\- Non, c'est pas ça c'est juste que je suis un peu surpris. Tu comptes encore m'exploiter ?

\- Pas aujourd'hui, rassure toi. En fait je suis venue voir…

\- Sasuke, comme d'hab.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel et sourit. Le blond lui renvoya son sourire.

\- Pas de bol, tu viens juste de le rater. Il se rend à l'université.

\- Oh dommage… Je lui avais apporté des croissants, et à toi des nouilles. Dit-elle en montrant le paquet qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite.

\- Génial ! Comment t'as su que j'en voulais ?

\- Elémentaire, mon cher. Au fait pourquoi tu n'es pas parti avec lui ?

\- Je lui ai dit que j'irais plus tard. J'ai des choses à faire avant. Mais vas-y, entre. On pourra discuter un peu.

\- Oui, mais vite. Moi aussi il faut j'y aille.

Sakura alla s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés en cuir dans le salon. Naruto lui proposa du thé mais elle déclina l'offre car elle avait déjà pris son petit déjeuner. Il la rejoint donc sur le sofa et ils se mirent à discuter. Il lui raconta sa soirée de la veille avec leurs amis, ainsi que leur conversation sur le cas Shikamaru-Témari. Sakura lui fit savoir qu'elle en avait également parlé avec Ino et la principale concernée.

\- Je trouve un peu dommage que Shikamaru ne veuille rien savoir là-dessus. A tord, parce qu'ils formeraient un joli couple.

\- On lui a répété la même chose, mais il dit qu'il ne veut pas changer sa relation d'amitié. C'est son droit, en plus. Dit Naruto.

\- Au fond je me demande si cette manière de se braquer ne voudrait pas signifier qu'il éprouve quelque chose de plus fort pour Tema.

\- Peut-être bien… Tu te rends compte qu'on est là, à discuter de choses qui ne nous regardent même pas en principe ?

\- Et oui, c'est ça la vie.

\- N'empêche, c'est vrai que ça serait bizarre. Regarde nous par exemple on est ami depuis quand ? Mais je ne pense pas qu'on aurait perdu cette relation si on s'était mis ensemble.

\- Oui, mais y a des secrets qu'on aurait plus pu se confier.

\- Hum… t'as raison.

Un silence ponctua ses propos.

\- Et toi alors, en ce qui concerne ta vie amoureuse ? Demanda Sakura au bout d'un moment.

Ça faisait un bail que lui et elle n'avaient pas eu une vraie discussion, elle ignorait donc tout des dernières actualités de sa vie. Mais ce n'était pas grave, elle allait se rattraper.

Naruto passa une main dans sa chevelure ébouriffée, réflexe qu'il avait quand il commençait à se sentir gêné.

\- Ah… Et bien…On dirait que je suis juste bon à me contenter de quelques rares coups d'un soir. Mais à vrai dire ça ne me déplait pas tant que ça.

\- C'est quoi le problème ?

\- Tu sais, le fait que j'affirme souvent n'être pas prêt à vivre le grand amour n'est qu'un mensonge. Ça me sert de carapace pour me protéger d'autres coups durs.

\- Mais de quels coups durs ?

\- Des déceptions.

Sakura lui lança un regard profondément surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il se confiait à elle sur ce sujet. Jusqu'à lors elle avait toujours cru que le mode de vie qu'il avait depuis toujours était celui qu'il avait volontairement accepté de mener, et non qui se faisait par dépit, faute de mieux…

\- En général toutes les filles que je rencontre et avec lesquelles je me dis que ça peut coller, sont soit intéressées par mon statut social, soit par le physique, soit par Sasuke, moi étant bien-entendu un moyen d'approche. Bref elles sont toutes intéressées.

\- …

\- J'aimerais tellement rencontrer une fille sincère que j'aimerais et qui m'aimerait pour ce que je suis… Oui, c'est une de mes aspirations.

Son amie en fut attristée. Cette révélation lui pinçait le cœur. Naruto était si gentil et si attentionné, il pensait toujours au bien-être des autres avant le sien. Lui aussi avait droit au bonheur, à l'amour. Alors le voir sourire de cette façon comme si ça ne l'affectait pas vraiment, c'était assez difficile pour elle. Derrière cette apparence toujours enjouée se cachait un cœur meurtri par de multiples désillusions. Et ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle s'en rendait compte. Au final elle n'était pas terrible comme amie.

\- Naruto…

L'Uzumaki plongea son regard céruléen dans celui émeraude. Il put y lire de la peine et il n'aima pas cela. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait jusqu'à lors jamais fait cette révélation à sa meilleure amie, pour ne pas qu'elle se sente mal pour lui. Seul Sasuke avait été mis au courant.

Il se pencha légèrement, rapprochant son visage du sien avant de lui caresser la joue à l'aide de son doigt. Sakura ne fit pas de mouvement. Elle se contenta de soutenir les pupilles azurées. Naruto examina chaque partie de son visage avec un attrait nouveau, et plus particulièrement ses lèvres. Elles l'appelaient. Il se pencha encore un peu plus jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne s'effleurent en une caresse qui les fit frissonner. Puis Naruto qui n'en pouvait plus, captura brusquement les lèvres et engagea un baiser tendre auquel Sakura répondit. Au fur et à mesure le baiser gagnait en intensité, à tel point que la jeune femme se colla au blond et passa ses mains dans sa chevelure dorée. L'échange devint passionné, à la limite violent. Naruto tenait fermement le visage de Sakura et enroulait sa langue autour de la sienne, tout cela les yeux fermés.

Dans son élan il fit passer ses mains sous le t-shirt rose et caressa la peau douce des hanches de Sakura. Au même moment le téléphone de la jeune femme vibra dans son sac. Instantanément, elle interrompit le contact et s'éloigna quelque peu de Naruto, l'air alarmé. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle venait de faire ? Le téléphone vibra de nouveau. Elle s'en rappela et fouilla avidement son sac sous le regard inexpressif de son ami. C'était un texto d'Ino qui lui demandait si elle se trouvait déjà sur le campus. Cette fois-ci elle revint complètement sur terre.

\- Naruto je… je suis désolée… Je n'aurais jamais du…

\- Non ne t'excuses pas, c'est de ma faute…

\- C'était une erreur. Je… je crois qu'il faut que je m'en aille maintenant, dit-elle en se levant.

\- Sakura…

Elle avait l'air perturbée. Ce baiser imprévu venait de la bouleverser et le blond aussi. Elle n'en revenait pas du fait qu'elle ait osé embrasser son meilleur ami. Et lorsqu'elle pensa à Sasuke, son sentiment de culpabilité s'accentua de façon considérable. Elle s'excusa et quitta rapidement l'appartement, honteuse.

Naruto resta un long moment à regarder la place où se trouvait encore Sakura quelques minutes plus tôt. Il passa une seconde fois la main dans ses cheveux, troublé. C'était lui qui avait engagé cet échange ! Y avait pas à dire, il avait vraiment merdé. Mais qu'est-ce-qui lui était passé par la tête, bon sang ? C'était la copine de son meilleur ami ! Il reconnaissait néanmoins que la voir si préoccupée par son cas avait été un facteur important. Il avait ressenti le besoin de la rassurer, mais cela c'était fait de la pire des manières. Il se frappa le front, notant sa bêtise. Au moins rendre visite à ses parents lui changerait les idées.

OoOoOoO

Shikamaru avait les yeux fermés mais il ne dormait pas, du moins pas encore. Le jeune homme se trouvait dans une des salles de classe du campus, où aurait bientôt lieu leur cours de science politique. Il était arrivé très tôt le matin afin de profiter du calme avant l'arrivée des autres étudiants. En le voyant aussi détendu, on n'aurait pas dit que la veille il avait gagné cent soixante mille yens au poker, soit pas moins de mille euros. Pour sûr son argent de poche de la semaine était assuré.

Brusquement, la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre Témari, toute vêtue de blanc. La Sabaku eut un soupir de soulagement en apercevant le brun.

\- Nara ! Toujours entrain de pioncer à ce que je vois. J'étais certaine de trouver ici. Tu aimes bien arriver le premier les lundis.

\- Pourquoi tu me cherchais ? Demanda Shikamaru en ouvrant les yeux.

Les lèvres de la blonde aux quatre couettes s'étirèrent en un sourire espiègle. Elle s'approcha de l'endroit où était assis le brun, et pris place sur la chaise en face. Shikamaru la scrutait avec une très légère once de curiosité. Quand son amie affichait cet air malicieux, il fallait être sur ses gardes. On ne savait jamais avec elle. Dans quel plan foireux allait-elle encore l'embarquer ?

\- Je voulais te parler.

\- C'est logique.

\- T'arrêtes de me les casser une seconde ?

\- T'en a même pas.

Témari roula des yeux mais ne se départit pas de son sourire.

\- Bref, je voulais savoir si t'étais libre ce soir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour une soirée entre amis.

\- Ah… et il y aura qui d'autre ?

\- Juste toi et moi.

Shikamaru la sonda un long moment, comme s'il essayait de deviner ses pensées.

\- Témari…

\- Alors ? T'es libre ou pas ? Demanda t-elle en remarquant son air hésitant.

Shikamaru soupira. Il avait peur de connaitre ce à quoi était censé aboutir cette soirée.

\- Allez ! Dis oui !

\- Témari, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

La blonde se prit une petite gifle en pleine figure.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas quelle idée tu as derrière la tête mais cette soirée ne mènera et ne servira à rien. Il faut que tu comprennes qu'entre toi et moi il ne peut y avoir qu'une belle amitié.

Et voilà, il l'avait dit. Il avait mis le doigt sur le point sensible. La jeune femme se leva brusquement, les sourcils froncés. Pour qui il se prenait ?

\- Mais je ne t'ai jamais rien proposé ! J'avais juste envie qu'on passe un petit moment entre amis pour discuter de tout et de rien et toi tu…

Elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai mais elle était tellement vexée d'avoir été mise à nue si vite qu'il fallait qu'elle exprime son irritation.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ?

\- Arrête ! S'écria t-elle. Arrête de croire que tu peux tout déduire et tout deviner des intentions des gens. Arrête de te croire super perspicace parce qu'il en est rien.

\- Alors pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ?

\- T'es vraiment qu'un idiot. Dit-elle. Je veux plus te parler, tu m'énerves. » Termina t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie, avant de claquer la porte.

Elle était hors d'elle. Shikamaru soupira et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Quelques étudiants arrivaient. Il pouvait définitivement dire adieu au calme recherché.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

Voilou Voilà ! :) J'espère que le passage Naru/Saku n'a pas trop traumatisé certaines ! Pour ma défense c'était nécessaire, car c'est un besoin de la fic. ^^ Mais ne faites pas de déductions sur la suite trop rapidement car je suis sûre que vous passerez à côté. Faut dire qu'ils sont quand même audacieux dans cette histoire. Tout le monde trompe tout le monde, surtout que ce n'est pas fini ! C'est fou !

Parlant du lemon j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Je dirais que c'est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit de toute ma misérable vie. Cependant, si d'autres lemons entre ces deux là il y a, (et il y en aura) ne vous attendez pas à ce que ce soit aussi meugnon meugnon.

Peace &amp; Love ! :) !


	5. Chapter 5

**_Les réponses aux reviews anonymes seront désormais disponibles sur mon profil. _**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 :** Prémisses

* * *

Hinata réfléchissait à un plan d'action. Assise en tailleur sur son lit deux places, des coupures de presses présentant de petites annonces étaient éparpillées sous ses yeux. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à les étudier minutieusement afin de trouver un boulot qui correspondrait à ses aptitudes. Avoir un diplôme académique ne représentait pas grand-chose dans le monde féroce du travail, ce qui prévalait c'était les compétences sur le terrain et de ça, elle en avait conscience. Suite à ses nombreuses relations charnelles avec le cadet de la famille Uchiha, elle avait pris la décision de rechercher un emploi beaucoup plus respectable car elle ne pouvait continuer de la sorte. Devenir « _la chose_ » du jeune homme pour de l'argent, dieu que c'était condamnable ! A chaque fois qu'elle repensait à leurs ébats elle avait honte, sans compter son réel malaise. Comment ne pas ? Certes elle ne pouvait indéfiniment nier qu'elle prenait du plaisir à chaque fois et que Sasuke était très expérimenté mais comme dit, cette situation ne devait perdurer. Qu'en penserait les membres de sa famille si un jour ils venaient à avoir vent de ses activités ? Même s'il l'avait jetée dehors, elle savait ô combien son père tenait à la réputation des Hyuga, en tant que chef de famille. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas été reconnue durant la période délicate où elle se donnait en spectacle au Yumei-nâ, elle ne voulait pas tenter le diable une seconde fois. De plus, l'état actuel des choses l'empêchait d'aspirer à une relation amoureuse normale et saine avec quelqu'un d'autre. Aucun homme n'accepterait que sa petite amie se vende ainsi.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis son premier rapport avec Sasuke, rapport qui en réalité n'avait été qu'un avant-goût de ce qui allait suivre. Dès lors, ils en avaient régulièrement eu d'autres. Ce soir encore lorsqu'il était passé à l'improviste – comme d'habitude d'ailleurs – alors qu'elle sortait à peine de son bain. « _Tu es magnifique_ ». Lui avait-il murmuré au creux de l'oreille avant de lui ôter son peignoir de la manière la plus sensuelle possible. Elle en avait encore des frissons à ce souvenir. Elle avait voulu protester mais il ne lui en n'avait pas tellement laissé le temps. Passé les préliminaires il l'avait prise dans plusieurs positions dont certaines que Hinata ignorait jusqu'à lors, puis ensemble ils étaient allés se nettoyer dans la salle de bain de la brune. Après quoi ils s'étaient installés dans le salon et Sasuke s'était mit à lui poser des questions d'ordre privé soi-disant pour mieux la cerner. Quand en retour elle avait voulu le questionner, il s'était montré assez évasif sur la chose. Ils avaient continué de discuter pendant une trentaine de minutes encore et une heure plus tard il était parti, la laissant reprendre peu à peu ses esprits face à la somme astronomique qu'il lui avait donnée. Juste après, sa détermination d'arrêter ce cercle vicieux n'en avait été que plus forte.

Hinata soupira et rangea les coupures. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu dénicher dans les petites annonces, du moins pour l'instant, c'était un job en tant que serveuse dans un restaurant qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir. Le salaire ne représentait pas une fortune mais elle ferait avec, ayant appris depuis longtemps à se contenter du minimum vital. Elle se redressa et quitta son lit pour se diriger vers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce qu'elle ouvrit. Les lumières de la ville éclairaient la nuit. Un petit vent frais lui caressa le visage et fit remuer sa longue chevelure de jais. Elle ferma les yeux, pensive.

Les baisers de Sasuke lui revenaient en mémoire, ardents et intenses. Son savoir-faire, son odeur boisée, sa voix grisante… Elle frémit. Elle avait appris à le connaitre, ses réflexes ainsi que ses réactions aux stimuli sensoriels. Elle savait ce qui le mettait en extase et les petites attentions qui lui plaisaient, chose qui était réciproque. Cela s'était fait assez naturellement. Quand ils étaient ensemble, le leurre que constituaient les mots ne servait plus à grand-chose. Ils se comprenaient de façon mutuelle et c'était quelque chose qui la surprenait réellement. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils puissent en arriver à développer cette osmose alors qu'elle avait été si réticente et renfermée aux débuts de leurs unions. Aux premiers abords on n'aurait pas cru ainsi que cette situation n'était qu'un arrangement dont le socle était l'argent.

Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré les évènements s'étaient enchainés à une vitesse étourdissante, et ce sans qu'elle n'y prenne garde. Elle n'oublierait jamais qu'il l'avait sauvé in extremis d'un viol et d'une mort certaine. Elle lui en était redevable, malgré tout. Quant à son ex-patron, que dire… Il l'avait aidée, sortit momentanément du pétrin, accueilli à bras ouverts et pour le remercier, elle l'avait trahi. Parce que pour elle, cela sonnait comme une simple trahison. Elle se trouvait ingrate.

La jeune femme ouvrit yeux. La peine se lisait sur son visage de porcelaine. Sa vie semblait assez pathétique à cet instant, un vrai mélodrame. Elle restât encore un long moment à contempler la villle lumière puis ferma la fenêtre, tira les rideaux et alla se mettre au lit. De nouvelles perspectives s'offriraient sans doute à elle le lendemain.

**xXx**

A l'autre bout de la ville, le Yumei-nâ était en effervescence. Les stripteaseuses assuraient leur show, créant une espèce de surcroit d'énergie qui galvanisait la clientèle. La musique battait son rythme, mêlée aux acclamations d'un public enthousiaste. Cependant, ce flux inépuisable d'agitation ne semblait pas perturber la seule femme assise au comptoir du bar dont disposait le club. Les verres de saké s'enchainaient, son alcoolémie augmentait mais cela lui importait peu. Elle désirait juste oublier ses soucis. Son regard noisette d'ordinaire plein de vie était désormais terne, ce qui n'enlevait rien à sa beauté standard. Sa chevelure bleue coupée en un carré strict mettait en relief sa robe bustier écarlate ainsi que son teint légèrement halé. Elle était sexy.

De temps en temps, le barman lui jetait un coup d'œil tout en essuyant un verre avec son torchon. Cette femme l'intriguait, car cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'elle était assise là, imperturbable. Elle consommait sans vergogne et rembarrait tous ceux qui osaient l'aborder. Des dragueurs importuns avaient à maintes reprises tenté de lui jouer leurs numéros mais ils s'étaient tous heurter à un bloc de glace, un iceberg même. Qu'on lui foute la paix, c'était trop demandé ? Apparemment oui. Néanmoins, tous n'avaient pas compris la leçon vu qu'un énième plus téméraire vint lui sortir son jeu.

« Salut beauté ! Moi c'est Dôsu et toi ?

\- Seul le rythme entêtant d'un tube disco lui répondit.

\- Tu veux peut-être que je te tienne compagnie chérie ? Demanda t-il en se rapprochant encore plus.

Son haleine était fétide.

\- Fous moi la paix et va t-en.

\- Oulà ! Tu dois être une vrai tigresse toi !

\- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher ok ? Va voir dehors si j'y suis !

Dôsu en fut un peu déstabilisé mais ne lâcha pas prise pour autant.

\- Et si j'en ai pas envie ? Dit-il en lui agrippant le bras.

\- Ne me touche pas, enflure ! S'écria t-elle brusquement avant de lui administrer une gifle mémorable.

\- Salope ! Attends tu vas voir, gronda t-il en levant aussitôt la main pour lui rendre son coup.

Celle-ci fut immobilisée avant d'avoir atteint sa cible.

\- Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là.

Cette voix. C'était le patron du club en personne. Il se tenait derrière Dôsu et lui maintenait fermement le poignet. Du fait de son mètre quatre vingt-cinq et en dépit du mètre soixante neuf de Dôsu, il avait l'avantage de le dominer de toute sa hauteur.

\- Mais que…

\- Tu ferais mieux de quitter les lieux avant que je n'appelle la sécurité. Déclara Itachi tandis qu'il le vrillait de ses prunelles onyx

L'importun poussa un juron en dégageant sa main de la poigne de l'Uchiha.

\- Tu me le paieras, dit-il à l'adresse de la brune avant de s'en aller, furieux.

La jeune femme n'en avait que faire de ses menaces. Cet homme n'était qu'un pauvre imbécile qui n'avait pas su quoi faire de son dimanche soir mise à part venir lui causer des ennuis.

\- Ce que j'ai dit à ce rigolo est valable pour vous aussi, fichez le camp ! Fit-elle à l'intention d'Itachi.

\- Je suis le propriétaire de cet endroit et si quelqu'un devait s'en aller ici ce serait vous. Répliqua t-il en prenant place à côté d'elle, sur l'un des tabourets en acajou du comptoir.

La jeune femme le dévisagea longuement, le regard quelque peu voilé par l'alcool. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon, avec sa peau pâle, ses longs cheveux de jais attachés en catogan et ses yeux ébène. Petit détail remarquable, chaque côté de son nez était sillonné par de grandes cernes qui malgré elles, lui donnaient un certain charme. Il était vêtu d'une chemise bordeaux coupe slim à col Mao et d'un pantalon noir super cent près du corps. Etrangement, il lui rappelait un ancien amant dont elle s'était éprise un mois auparavant, et qui avait disparu sans plus jamais lui donner de nouvelles.

Elle détourna le regard et reporta son attention sur son verre à moitié vide. Elle ne devait pas ressasser pareils souvenirs. C'étaient en partie eux, la cause de son tourment actuel.

\- Je suis Itachi Uchiha.

\- U-Uchiha ?

\- Oui. Il y a un problème ?

\- Non… aucun... Je suis Konan Aoba.

Itachi lui retira doucement le petit verre de saké entre ses mains et le mit de côté. Elle le laissa faire.

\- Pourquoi une femme aussi jolie que Konan ait besoin de se saouler la gueule ?

\- C'est une tentative de drague ?

\- Une simple question.

\- Pourquoi cela vous intéresse ? De toute façon le plus important c'est que je consomme et que je paie, non ? C'est à votre avantage vu que… c'est votre club.

\- Que l'on boive pour se détendre ça passe encore, mais si c'est juste pour noyer sa peine là ça devient problématique. Et je ne suis pas un insensible.

\- Comment savez-vous que c'est à cause d'une peine ?

\- Votre visage est un livre ouvert.

Konan haussa les sourcils de stupéfaction. Il l'avait décryptée si aisément ! Allait-elle aussi mal que cela ?

\- Allez, racontez-moi. Vous vous sentirez sans doute un peu mieux après.

Elle hésita, puis soupira de résignation. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

\- Je suis mariée depuis quelques années déjà et mon mari a demandé le divorce… il y a deux jours. Après avoir engagé un détective privé, il a appris que je l'avais trompé durant ses voyages d'affaire, et pas juste une fois… Voilà, c'est tout.

Itachi garda le silence un certain temps, pensif .

\- Vous l'aimiez ?

\- Bien-sûr que je l'aimais ! Et maintenant je vais le perdre, ainsi que mon honneur et mes biens.

\- Alors pourquoi l'avez-vous trompé ?

Konan lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Ça ne vous ait jamais arrivé de commettre des erreurs ?

\- Pas les mêmes en tout cas.

\- … Quoi qu'il en soit épargnez-moi vos jugements.

\- Je ne vous juge pas. J'écoute simplement.

Oui, qui était-il pour juger les autres quand lui-même n'arrivait pas à faire convenablement face à ses propres tracas ? Depuis le départ d'Hinata, l'affluence n'était plus tellement pareille dans la boîte, sans compter la sensible diminution des recettes journalières. La brune avait toujours été son atout, son as. La seule femme qui ne lui avait pas succombé, l'une des rares avec qui il n'avait pas concrétisé, ce qui le frustrait d'ailleurs. Et c'était son petit frère qui l'en avait dépossédé. Il était très remonté contre Sasuke, convaincu que c'était lui la cause de tout ceci. A cet effet il avait envisagé de lui rendre une visite de courtoisie pour lui exprimer le fond de sa pensée, mais le temps lui faisait défaut. Son planning était très chargé ces temps-ci entre ses rendez-vous d'affaire, les séances d'entretien qu'il organisait pour le recrutement de nouvelles danseuses, la gestion de la boite et les trois ou quatre heures de sommeil qu'il se réservait. S'il n'avait pas un mental si solide, une dépression serait vite arrivée.

Konan commanda un autre verre de saké mais Itachi fit signe au barman de ne pas la servir.

\- C'est quoi votre problème ?

\- Vous êtes assez ivre comme ça, vous feriez mieux de vous arrêtez là.

\- Je suis majeure et vaccinée, je fais ce que je veux.

L'Uchiha soupira à son tour. Elle était vraiment butée.

\- Pourquoi être venu ici au lieu d'aller vous empoisonner à petit feu dans un vrai bar ? Lança t-il froidement sans toutefois la regarder.

La jeune femme se leva soudainement, piquée au vif. C'était sa vie, pas celle de cet homme. Si elle ne pouvait pas faire ce que bon lui semblait dans cet endroit, elle irait ailleurs, c'était aussi simple que cela.

Lorsqu'elle voulu se diriger vers la sortie, elle fut prise de violents vertiges et perdit l'équilibre. Itachi qui avait pressenti cette réaction la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

\- A présent je crois que vous allez définitivement m'écouter. Je vous ramène chez vous. Dit-il sur un ton qui n'admettrait aucune contestation.

Son regard noir et profond plongea dans celui noisette de Konan. Cette dernière abdiqua silencieusement. Après tout…

**xXx**

Lorsque de façon stridente son réveil sonna huit heures du matin, Naruto cru dépérir. Il avait une migraine maléfique et le moindre petit bruit lui était donc un supplice. Il aurait très bien pu avoir la tête percée à coups de pieu que cela aurait été pareil. Finalement la tournée de bars que Lee, Kiba et lui avaient entrepris la veille n'avait pas été une idée si lumineuse que ça. Point positif, ça lui avait permis d'oublier ses préoccupations l'instant de quelques heures. Point négatif ? Le record de la pire céphalée de cette décennie.

Il se leva, gueule de bois à l'appel et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se procurer de l'aspirine dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Au passage il s'entremêla les pieds dans les quelques vêtements qui jonchaient habituellement le sol de sa chambre et à partir de là, tout se passa au ralenti. Il perdit l'équilibre et se tapa durement la tête sur l'un des rebords de l'unique table basse de la pièce, le brisant par la même occasion. Plus tard on apprit que la beuglante qu'il avait poussée à ce moment là avait précipité l'extinction de quelques pandas géants en Chine et réactivé le Vésuve, en Italie

A peine s'était-il remit de son accident une dizaine de minutes plus tard qu'il entendit sonner. Ne pouvait-il pas jouir de sa convalescence en paix ? Et puis d'abord il n'occupait pas cet appart tout seul aux dernières nouvelles, il y avait le bâtard de service aussi. Sasuke pouvait très bien aller ouvrir, non mais oh ! S'insurgea l'Uzumaki en allant quand même voir qui c'était. Sa serviabilité le perdrait un de ces quatre. On le prenait vraiment pour un con. Il continua de maugréer des propos inintelligibles tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte. Il se tut aussitôt qu'il vit à qui il avait à faire.

\- Oh… Naruto… bonjour !

\- Hé Sakura… Dit-il en passant une main dans sa tignasse dorée, signe habituel de son trouble.

Et voilà, toutes ses préoccupations qu'il s'était évertué à chasser la veille lui revenaient en mémoire. Son baiser avec sa meilleure amie, sa pseudo-trahison envers Sasuke, sa qualité d'ami indigne…

Sakura également avait l'air un peu gêné. Le remarquant, Naruto essaya de briser la tension.

\- Ne reste pas là, entre !

La jeune femme opina et s'exécuta. Le blond referma la porte derrière elle.

\- Ecoute Naruto, j'ai bien réfléchi et je crois qu'on ne devrait pas se prendre autant la tête. Dit-elle d'une traite.

\- Je suis d'accord !

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Si ! Enfin je veux dire… Sakura je t'aime comme une amie, c'est tout.

Sakura esquissa un sourire et se détendit totalement.

\- C'est réciproque. Ce qui s'est passé ne représente rien, c'était juste trop bizarre en y repensant. Et je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de malaise entre nous Naruto. L'important c'est qu'on n'y pense plus.

\- C'est vrai, tu restes ma meilleure amie Sakura, fin de l'histoire.

\- C'est clair.

La situation avait été clarifiée, ce fut un soulagement pour chacun d'eux.

\- Au fait tu es passé juste pour me dire ça ?

\- Ça et je dois voir Sasuke aussi.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas lui… commença l'Uzumaki, légèrement inquiet.

\- Hahaha non idiot, on doit se rendre au campus ensemble c'est tout. On en a discuté au téléphone la veille.

\- Ah… Je préfère ça.

Des pas sur le parquet se firent entendre. Aussitôt Naruto et Sakura interrompirent leur conversation. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur Sasuke qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce, déjà bien apprêté. En effet, le brun arborait un gilet noir haute couture sur une chemise blanche à longues manches, ainsi qu'un pantalon coupe cigarette et des mocassins noirs, l'ensemble signé Emporio Armani. N'étant encore qu'en simple t-shirt et bermuda, Naruto pesta.

\- Salut. Dit l'Uchiha.

\- Bonjour mon cœur. Répondit-Sakura en allant lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

L'air sceptique, le blond inspecta attentivement son meilleur ami, suffisamment pour que celui-ci le remarque.

\- Pourquoi tu me reluques Naruto ? Demanda t-il en se servant du café noir.

\- Sasuke, tu crois aller où comme ça ? Au festival de Cannes ?

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur lèvres de Sasuke. C'était un évènement si rare que Naruto et Sakura en furent déconcertés.

\- On est lundi, premier jour de la semaine. Un effort vestimentaire est nécessaire tu ne crois pas ? Rétorqua t-il simplement avant de porter sa tasse à sa bouche.

\- Ah, rien que ça. Je suis toujours au top de toute façon, pas besoin d'effort particulier. N'est ce pas Saku ?

\- Ne me mêle pas à ça, Naruto.

\- Pauvre de moi, seul contre tous… Au fait Sasuke, t'aurais pu au moins me réveiller, c'est pas sympa.

\- T'avais besoin de te remettre de ta beuverie d'hier. On se verra à la fac de toute façon.

Naruto fit la moue.

\- A plus tard Naruto et fais pas cette tête ! Ajouta Sakura tout sourire, avant d'emboiter le pas à son petit ami qui avait déjà quitté l'appartement.

L'Uzumaki referma la porte et poussa un soupir. Il venait à peine de se réveiller qu'il était déjà épuisé, sur tous les plans possibles. Toutefois, sa migraine avait légèrement diminué sans compter que Sakura et lui avaient chassé tout malaise possible concernant leur relation. C'était déjà ça de bien. Il n'avait pas très envie d'aller en cours, d'ailleurs y avait-il jamais eu un jour où il en ait eu envie ? Cependant il était bien obligé car si sa mère apprenait qu'il passait son temps à zapper la fac, il ne donnait pas cher de lui. Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze pouvait se montrer très mauvaise quand il s'agissait de remettre son fils unique et adoré sur le droit chemin. Enfin.

**xXx**

Sasuke était exaspéré et c'était peu dire. C'était l'heure de la pause –déjeuner et un troupeau de femelles en chaleur l'avait pris en impasse dans un recoin de l'université alors qu'il se rendait au réfectoire. Naruto s'y trouvait déjà, ainsi que le reste de sa bande d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas pu y aller directement avec eux car la doyenne l'avait fait appeler dans son bureau afin de régler quelques détails administratifs concernant sa scolarité. A peine en était-il ressorti qu'il s'était vu encercler bon gré mal gré par ces demoiselles pour une raison qu'il ne tarderait pas à découvrir. Si à un moment ou à un autre il avait espéré que sa mise en couple avec Sakura freinerait les ardeurs de son fan club attitré, il pouvait à présent définitivement déchanter.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Son ton était froid, sec et agacé. Pourtant, cela eu le don d'exalter deux fois plus ses assaillantes. Elles devaient sans doute être maso.

\- Oh… Sa-Sasuke, on est vraiment désolé de t'importuner si seulement c'est le cas, mais…

La fille qui avait pris la parole, visiblement la meneuse de ce bétail, avait marqué une pause le tant de se remettre de ses émotions. Ses pommettes étaient désormais teintées d'un rouge vif, de la même couleur que ses lentilles de contact et sa chevelure en coupe hérisson. Ses manières affectées ainsi que ses minauderies, l'Uchiha trouva tout cela pathétique.

Il tiqua et fronça les sourcils. Elles lui perdaient du temps. A chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait confronté à des situations plus ou moins semblables, une longue série de questions existentielles venait à le tracasser. Pourquoi bon Dieu avait-il fallu qu'il soit beau, riche, séduisant, propre, élégant, populaire, beau, beau, beau ? Le rêve japonais en gros ? Non, Sasuke Uchiha ne se prenait pas pour un yen. Il était conscient de ses atouts et en avait même abusé par le passé pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait mais à présent ça ne l'intéressait plus. Il se souvenait encore de ce jour mémorable où son numéro de téléphone avait accidentellement filtré à travers le campus. La minute d'après il s'était fait harceler par des appels et textos d'hystériques. Il avait été contraint de jeter son iPhone 6, sa carte SIM incluse, et de repartir à zéro avec un autre acheté le jour même.

Bien-sûr il n'était pas le seul à avoir un fan club dans cette université, mais le sien était… comment dire, assez large. Une vraie jungle. Les adhérentes, un nombre conséquent d'amazones. C'était entre autre l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'était pas toujours très enjoué à l'idée de venir en cours. A chaque fois cela se révélait être un calvaire.

Un vote massif avait voulu l'ériger en tant que président de sa promotion en première année, mais il avait très clairement refusé le statut. A cette époque il avait assez de priorités comme ça pour s'occuper de cet autre aspect de sa vie d'étudiant. Un nouveau vote avait donc sacré Shikamaru comme étant tel. Mais ce refus n'avait fait que décupler sa cote dans l'établissement, jusqu'à ce jour, chose qui l'agaçait à un point…

\- On… se demandait si… eh bien… si pour une fois tu accepterais de présider la réunion de notre groupe qui se tiendra ce weekend… dans une des salles de classe du bâtiment.

\- O-oui, Sasuke ce serait vraiment un honneur si tu te joignais à nous, ajouta une deuxième.

\- S'il te plait Sasuke, accepte ! Termina une troisième.

Alors c'était pour une futilité pareille qu'elles l'avaient retenu de la sorte ?

Les autres filles le dévisageaient avec des yeux ronds pleins d'espoir. Hélas !

\- Hn. Désolé je n'ai pas le temps.

Réplique qui marqua aussitôt la fin de la discussion. Sur ce, il demanda le passage et le groupe se divisa en deux, créant une allée par laquelle il s'éloigna sans un mot.

\- Karin, peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le prendre à part comme ça… on aurait peut-être du att…

\- Oh toi, fou moi la paix ! » S'écria la prénommée Karin à l'adresse de la fille qui lui avait adressé la parole.

Puis elle s'en alla, en bougonnant. Son Sasuke lui faisait des misères mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle ne baissait jamais les bras quand il s'agissait de lui. Jamais.

**xXx**

« Oi Sasuke, qu'est-ce que grand-mère Tsunade te voulait ? Demanda Naruto, la bouche pleine de nouilles.

Sasuke prit place à la table où était réuni son groupe d'amis. Shikamaru sirotait un verre d'eau, Kiba mordait une aile poulet, Saï picorait une pomme et Lee avalait un rouleau de printemps. Néanmoins, tous étaient à son écoute.

\- Régler un petit problème à propos de ma scolarité.

\- Jamais foutue de s'occuper de tout ça au moment opportun, la grand-mère… Marmonna le blond.

L'Uchiha ne commenta pas et s'empara simplement de la seule galette de riz restée sur la table et ayant survécu aux assauts de Naruto, Kiba et Lee.

Tout en mangeant, il repensa à ce qui venait de se passer. Ces filles qui le harcelaient sans cesse n'avaient pas encore compris quand agissant de la sorte il y avait moins d'un pour cent de chance qu'il s'intéresse un jour à elle ? Il avait horreur de la facilité, le challenge c'était ce qui comptait. Moins la fille était facile, plus son intérêt pour celle-ci se révélait. En ce qui concernait Sakura c'était un tout autre dossier, dont les raisons de sa mise en couple avec étaient déjà connues.

Automatiquement, ses pensées convergèrent vers Hinata. Son cas était différent. Tout d'abord à cause du contexte dans lequel il avait fait sa connaissance et parce qu'elle n'était pas vraiment comme les autres à lui courir après. Ensuite le fait de savoir que pour elle se donner à lui représentait une contrainte alors que d'autres auraient voulu être à sa place, était quelque chose qui le stimulait. Il ne la considérait pas comme une prostituée, il était convaincu qu'elle ne s'offrait qu'à lui. Il ne la jugeait pas, connaissant à peu près son histoire. Entre eux c'était purement sexuel, ça lui évitait de se prendre la tête avec une histoire de sentiments ou autres banalités dérivées et surtout très compliquées. Pour finir il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était « _bonne_ ».

\- Au fait Naruto, tu ne nous a toujours pas dis ce qui t'es arrivé. Fit soudainement remarquer Kiba en montrant du doigt le bandage qui entourait sa tête.

L'Uzumaki déglutit avec difficulté. Il était hors de question qu'il déballe sa mésaventure du matin sinon ce serait la loose internationale. Il était un mec, et pas n'importe lequel ! Il était le Secrétaire Général de sa promotion, rien à voir avec du menu fretin. Bon certes, hiérarchiquement il y avait encore Shikamaru mais ce n'était qu'un détail aux yeux du blond. En son absence, c'était lui le patron, The Boss. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait une réputation dans cette université, hors de question qu'il la ternisse. Non, il n'en faisait pas tout un plat pour cette fameuse « petite » glissade.

\- Ah euh… ça… c'est rien du tout les gars !

\- Vas-y, accouche ! Insista Sai.

\- Oh… eh bien… Si vous insistez…

Tant qu'à raconter un bobard, valait mieux que ce bobard le mette en valeur.

\- C'est pas grand-chose vous savez, c'est juste qu' hier quand je suis rentrée de ma virée avec Kiba et Gros sourcils je… je suis tombé sur une fille qui se faisait agresser, voilà ! Incroyable n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant vrai. Héhé !

Il fit une pause théâtrale avant de reprendre le plus sérieusement possible.

\- Alors je l'ai défendu comme il se devait. J'ai mis ma droite puis ma gauche dans les tronches de ses agresseurs, même si j'en suis pas totalement ressorti indemne. Mais quand même ! Votre SG est un héros. Termina t-il, le sourire éclatant, avant d'avaler ses nouilles.

\- Vraiment ?

C'était Sasuke, un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres. Naruto n'aima pas ça. Il savait qu'il savait, il avait du entendre le meuglement de vache qu'il avait poussé au moment de sa chute. S'il l'ouvrait, il serait la risée du campus. Non seulement pour son accident, mais aussi pour son mensonge. On ne le verrait plus que comme un mytho, il perdrait sa crédibilité, bref la descente aux enfers. La réputation c'était trop important putain. Sans blague.

Il lui lança un regard implorant que le brun fit mine d'ignorer. Effectivement celui-ci avait entendu son ami pousser un son réellement non identifiable alors qu'il sortait tout juste de la douche. Toutefois, il ne s'était pas inquiété plus que ça. C'était Naruto. Quand il était dans les parages, chaque phénomène paranormal trouvait une explication normale.

\- Ouais Sasuke. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Je t'en ai parlé ce matin.

\- Si tu le dis…

Sai esquissa un de ses fameux sourires qui voulait tout et rien dire à la fois. Kiba arbora un air sceptique. Shikamaru bailla. La vérité était que personne n'avait cru à son histoire tirée à quatre épingles, sauf peut-être Lee qui ne manqua pas de féliciter son comparse.

\- Yo Naruto ! Tu peux être fier de toi, ça c'est ce que j'appelle être un homme ! Fit Lee, des flammes dans le regard. La fougue de la jeun-

\- Brrref… L'interrompit Shikamaru en se curant l'oreille à l'aide de son petit doigt. Calme tes ardeurs Lee, tu me fatigues rien qu'en te regardant t'agiter.

Il était las d'entendre le refrain perpétuel de son ami. Bien que dans son cas ce soit la flemme qui dirigeait sa jeunesse, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il en faisait l'apologie toutes les quinze minutes. Même qu'à la naissance il était déjà épuisé de toute façon. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'on avait du le faire sortir par césarienne, car jusqu'au dixième mois de grossesse il avait eu la flemme de se manifester. Et encore ! On avait du lui administrer une longue série de petites tapes pour qu'il commence à pleurer, croyant d'abord qu'il était muet. C'est dire.

\- Merci, gros sourcils.

Une fois de plus Naruto arbora un grand sourire avant de passer une main dans sa crinière dorée.

\- Au fait les gars, je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon oncle cet aprèm'. Je m'en vais avertir ma tata préférée de mon départ.

Il fallait noter ici que son oncle Jiraiya entretenait depuis quelques années une relation suivie avec la doyenne. De ce fait, Naruto la considérait comme sa tante. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que celle-ci tolérait que le blond lui manque de respect ou prenne la confiance quand il se trouvait en sa présence. La fac c'était la fac, le privé c'était le privé et à mainte reprise elle le lui avait fait comprendre. Mais Naruto restait… Naruto.

Il salua ses amis et s'en alla.

\- Moi aussi je vais m'éclipser. J'ai cours dans une dizaine de minutes. Déclara Sasuke en se levant, quelques minutes après le départ de l'Uzumaki.

Il espérait fortement ne pas retomber sur une autre meute qui constituait son fan club, sinon il n'était pas sur de répondre de ses paroles cette fois là.

\- Je viens avec toi, tant qu'à faire. Fit Shikamaru.

Depuis qu'il s'était réconcilié avec Temari, il se sentait un poids en moins sur la conscience. Ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, connaissant le tempérament de la jeune femme, mais il y était arrivé. C'était le plus important. Un des rares efforts qu'il avait du faire au courant de la semaine, et pour lui c'était déjà trop. Il partait à présent se chercher une salle de classe déserte, où il pourrait se taper un petit somme bien mérité, ou pas. Son cours d'économie ne commençait que dans une heure de toute façon, il avait largement le temps.

Kiba, Sai et Lee choisirent de rester dans le réfectoire, en compagnie des autres étudiants.

**xXx**

Le soleil frappait fort, la chaleur était étouffante. L'été approchait à grand pas, c'était normal. Hinata se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir emprunté un taxi pour se rendre à son rendez-vous. Elle n'aurait pas pu y aller à pied sous cette canicule. Très tôt le matin elle avait appelé le numéro à contacter qui se trouvait au bas de l'annonce qu'elle avait dénichée la veille. La personne qui avait décroché lui avait demandé de passer à quatorze heures précises pour un entretien spécial avec le patron, sans oublier de lui fournir toutes les indications nécessaires sur le lieu.

A cette occasion, elle avait revêtu une robe pourpre à fines brettelles ainsi que des escarpins vernis de couleurs noires. Ses cheveux ondulés étaient lâchés, comme la plupart du temps et le maquillage, totalement absent. Elle ne voulait pas en faire trop, n'étant pas adepte des produits cosmétiques. Primauté au naturel, d'autant plus que c'était meilleur pour la santé et ça donnait toujours une bonne impression.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, elle put apercevoir une longue file d'attente devant les portes du restaurant à l'intérieur duquel se passaient les entretiens. Elle en fut stupéfaite. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'autant de personnes seraient à l'affut de cet emploi. Ce ne serait pas facile de s'imposer, elle le savait d'avance. Surtout que le nombre de serveurs et de serveuses dont on avait besoin était très limité.

Après s'être remise de sa surprise elle alla s'aligner dans la file et en profita pour contempler les lieux. Elle remarqua que l'extérieur avait été aménagé de façon assez originale. L'exotisme du décor lui rappelait à la fois le Brésil, les Antilles et la Chine, ce qui supposait que le propriétaire devait beaucoup voyager à travers le monde, ou alors il avait fait appel aux services d'un très bon paysagiste.

Le restaurant en lui-même était construit en bambou, et le toit fait exclusivement en chaume et en paille. Une chaine de cocotiers, de palmiers et d'autres arbres à fruits entourait l'établissement, ainsi qu'un étang artificiel surplombé par une cascade. Plus loin, on entendait le cri perçant de singes hurleurs, et le coassement ininterrompu des grenouilles. Le patron de ces lieux avait réellement voulu recréer un univers atypique qui déconcertait la jeune femme.

Au bout d'un long moment elle se rendit compte qu'il ne restait plus que deux personnes devant elle. Quand ce fut enfin son tour, elle entra à l'intérieur de l'établissement et réalisa que l'endroit était et joliment décoré et bien aéré. C'était une bonne initiative car la chaleur n'avait fait de cadeau à personne tout au long de cette journée. En face d'elle, un jeune homme était debout et tenait dans ses mains ce qui semblait être des minis fiches. Une masse de cheveux blonds, des yeux d'un azur pétillant, trois cicatrices parallèles en forme de traits sur chaque joue, il était habillé de façon décontractée dans son t-shirt orange et son jean noir. Hinata le trouva relativement séduisant.

\- Ohé, salut ! Je suis Uzumaki Naruto. Mon oncle m'a chargé de vous faire passer cet entretien, à cause d'un empêchement de dernière minute. Tu es… ?

C'était le refrain qu'il devait répéter à chaque fois qu'une candidate se présentait et franchement, il avait déjà mal à la mâchoire à force.

\- Hinata Hyuga, répondit-elle doucement.

\- Ok Hinata, nous allons commencer. Au fait, bienvenu au Myoboku !

C'était le nom du restaurant, mais ça elle le savait déjà.

\- Oh…Merci…

Naruto la dévisagea longuement à son tour. Il la trouva plutôt jolie, avec ses grands yeux nacrés. Un peu timide aux premiers abords mais ça ce n'était qu'un détail. Tout ce qu'il l'intéressait c'était qu'elle soit à la hauteur du poste et qu'il puisse en finir avec cette fichue série d'entrevues. Son oncle l'avait piégé et ça il allait le lui faire payer à sa manière.

Quand il était venu au rendez-vous qui se passait justement au Myoboku, il s'était fait remettre une lettre par un des nouveaux employés de son oncle. Celui-ci lui faisait savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas être là à cause d'une urgence de dernière minute. Cependant il avait une série d'entretien à faire passer et suppliait l'Uzumaki de s'en occuper à sa place, qu'il lui revaudrait ça. Naruto était sûr qu'il avait planifié son coup à l'avance car comme par hasard son empêchement tombait le jour même de la sortie en librairie de « _Paradis du batifolage_ », un livre dont Jiraiya était friand.

Hinata pris place sur une chaise en face du blond, sous la demande expresse de celui-ci.

\- Bien, nous allons aller droit au but, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Quel âge as-tu ?

\- …19 ans.

\- Tu n'as pas encore la majorité légale mais c'est pas grave. Dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour la brune. Hmmm… Quelles sont tes motivations ?

\- Oh eh bien… j'ai besoin de cet emploi, pour subvenir à mes besoins.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Euh… je…

\- Tu as déjà été serveuse ?

\- N-non…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant de venir postuler pour ce boulot ?

Naruto ne sut pas à quel point il venait de plonger Hinata dans l'embarras. Elle baissa la tête ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle se voyait mal lui dire qu'elle était au service sexuel d'un homme, ou bien qu'elle avait été stripteaseuse pendant un certain temps. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça n'allait pas jouer en sa faveur. D'un autre côté elle ne voulait pas mentir, elle avait horreur de ça.

\- Hinata ? S'impatienta Naruto.

\- Je… je travaillais dans un club… j'aidais à… à l'animation.

\- Quel genre d'animation ?

\- Je…. Euh…

\- Bon bref, passons. Comment te définirais-tu en tant que personne ?

\- Je suis quelqu'un d'honnête, persévérante et déterminée dans tout ce que j'entreprends en général. Je n'ai pas peur de l'effort, dit-elle avec conviction cette fois-ci en soutenant le regard bleu clair.

A ce niveau elle n'avait aucun doute. Malgré son apparence fragile et sa légère timidité, elle était une battante qui savait se débrouiller quand il le fallait. La ferme volonté que Naruto lut dans les prunelles nacrées lui plut tout de suite. Lui aussi était pareil. Il sourit. Cette fille pouvait peut-être se révéler très intéressante.

\- T'habites où ?

\- A Minamiguchi, à quelques minutes d'ici en taxi.

\- Bien, tout ça c'est du propre. Fit-il en passant négligemment une main dans ses cheveux. T'as un contact au moins ?

\- Oui.

Naruto s'empara d'un calepin et d'un stylo posés sur la table à côté de lui et les tendit à Hinata. Celle-ci les réceptionna et inscrit son numéro de téléphone à l'intérieur du calepin avant de le remettre au blond.

\- Merci d'être passée, j'espère qu'on se reverra. Déclara t-il avant de faire suivre ses propos d'un clin d'œil complice.

Hinata ne sut pas vraiment s'il avait dit cela en faisant référence uniquement au cadre du travail. Elle ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et le remercia d'avoir accepté de la recevoir, même si c'était plutôt son oncle qu'elle devait remercier. Naruto la gratifia d'un grand sourire puis elle se leva et s'en alla, soulagée d'en avoir terminé.

**xXx**

Il était déjà dix-neuf heures passées quand Sasuke put enfin accéder à son appartement. Au vu de l'absence de lumières et de bruits, il supposa que Naruto n'était pas encore rentré. C'était en quelque sorte une aubaine pour lui car tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était s'allonger et s'endormir dans le calme et cela, Naruto ne le lui aurait pas accordé.

Sasuke se rendit dans sa chambre pour y déposer ses affaires, puis commença à se déshabiller. En y repensant il se dit qu'il aurait pu passer chez Hinata mais il ne se sentait ni l'humeur, ni l'énergie nécessaire. Elle l'attirait toujours autant, ça ce n'était pas le problème. C'est juste que la journée avait été épuisante, entre le nombre de cours auxquels il avait du assister, les assauts de son fan club et les embouteillages interminables de Tokyo au retour. Mais surtout, il avait pris conscience du fait que depuis un mois il avait fait passer ses petites parties de plaisir avec elle au détriment de ses priorités, chose qui lui déplaisait fortement. Résultat il avait pris du retard dans ses cours, ses projets, ses ambitions. Non, il ne souhait pas encore mettre un terme à son accord avec la brune, juste un peu de distance.

Parmi ses objectifs, il y avait celui de reprendre la « Uchiha Automobile Industry » la prestigieuse société familiale dont son grand-père était le fondateur et son père le principal actionnaire. Itachi s'étant désisté, son père lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était son dernier atout et qu'il plaçait tous ses espoirs en lui. Sasuke ne tenait donc pas à le décevoir, quand on sait que toute sa vie il avait vécu dans l'ombre d'un grand frère qui avait toujours été le meilleur en tout aux yeux de leurs parents. Itachi était la lumière et lui, son ombre1. Cette situation l'avait rendu malheureux durant une bonne partie de son enfance. Au fond il en voulait un peu à son grand frère. C'est pourquoi quand celui-ci avait décidé d'emprunter un chemin autre que celui qu'auraient souhaité leurs parents, il s'en était quelque peu réjoui. Une réjouissance au goût infecte. Cependant, il avait été surpris de se rendre compte qu'Itachi ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

Parce que la vérité était tout autre. En réalité, Itachi non plus n'avait pas été heureux de cette situation que vivait Sasuke. L'avenir tout tracé que lui destinait leur père n'était pas celui qu'il envisageait. Il avait ses propres aspirations, mais surtout, il était affligé de voir son petit frère souffrir à ce point d'un besoin de reconnaissance de la part de Fugaku Uchiha, cet homme aussi intransigeant qu'inflexible. C'était d'ailleurs la principale raison pour laquelle il s'était désisté. Pour permettre à son petit frère de sortir de l'ombre et de goûter à cette lumière qu'il désirait tant. S'il s'était sacrifié de la sorte, c'était uniquement par amour pour son petit frère adoré. Mais ça, le concerné l'ignorait.

Sasuke fila sous la douche se débarbouiller. Quand il en ressortit, il s'empara de son téléphone et lu trois appels manqués de Sakura. Il soupira et éteignit l'appareil. Même la jeune femme était et serait nuisible à son repos s'il ne prenait pas des mesures spéciales. Il espéra juste que quand Naruto rentrerait, il serait assez gentil de ne pas le faire en fanfare. Il avait besoin de calme pour se mettre les idées au clair.

**xXx **

Le dîner terminé, Hinata s'activa à faire la vaisselle. Elle était légèrement anxieuse. Son entrevue avec ce Naruto Uzumaki ne cessait de la hanter. Quelles étaient ses chances d'obtenir l'emploi ? Mystère. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir commis une bourde particulière qui l'aurait mise dans l'embarras, au contraire. Elle avait été un peu timide au début mais elle s'était rattrapée. Sans compter qu'au moment de son départ il lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils se reverraient bientôt. Une note d'espoir à laquelle elle s'accrochait. Oui, elle pouvait définitivement espérer.

C'est dans un état plus serein qu'elle acheva la vaisselle, avant d'aller se brosser les dents dans la salle de bain. Quelques instants après elle revêtit une nuisette de dentelle noire et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de son grand lit. Au bout d'un long moment, elle réalisa que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas en cette fin de soirée.

« _Il n'est pas venu cette fois-ci _», se dit-elle avec un pincement au cœur. Sasuke l'avait habituée à ses visites à la fois régulières et impromptues. Contre toute attente et à son grand désarroi, elle s'était peu à peu attachée à cette sorte de rituel. Normalement elle aurait du être soulagée de ne pas avoir à passer à la casserole cette fois encore, mais rien. C'était le vide. Un vide qui la déstabilisait. Elle n'allait pas se mentir, elle ressentait un manque. Mais au-delà de tout cela elle n'oubliait pas que Sasuke avait une vie à lui, une famille, des amis et bien-sûr, une petite amie. Non, elle se plaisait juste à faire mine de l'ignorer, chose qui arrangeait l'Uchiha.

_**J'espère que vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre ! Pleins de reviews et à la prochaine ! ;)**_


End file.
